


Lonely Hearts

by onlyangel13



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bobby McKenzie - Freeform, BobbyxMc, Casa Amor (Love Island), F/M, Flirting, Gary Rennell - Freeform, Gary RennellxMc, Heartbreak, Lies, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love at First Sight, Post-Casa Amor (Love Island), slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyangel13/pseuds/onlyangel13
Summary: A story about a girl named Leighton and her rollercoaster of emotions and drama on the 2019 season of love island.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on Wattpad. And feel free to leave feedback. This is only my second story. I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying!  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it!

-This story will vary from the game in some ways-

Leighton  
I nervously fiddled with my fingers as I waited for the go-ahead to begin my interview. The production team was moving all around getting the final touches finished.  
Action!  
Leighton: Hello everybody! I'm Leighton. I'm a nursing student originally from Seattle Washington. I moved to London after I graduated high school and have been there ever since.  
They called cut and then brought me into a room with a t .v. It was the live footage of what was happening in the villa at the moment. I saw all the girls arrive and they were introducing themselves in the bedroom. Hope was a retail ambassador, Marisol a lawyer, Lottie a make-up artist, Priya a real estate agent, and Hannah was a social media assistant. They talked about meeting the boys and girl code. Lottie insisted that they look out for each other while Marisol and Priya said that they came here to find someone special. And that was when I knew for sure that they wouldn't be happy with my arrival. 

The first of a series of text messages were sent out. Lottie was the first girl to choose a partner. She went with a boy named Rocco who owned a food truck and when on about liking her "vibe". Next, was Marisol and she went with Ibrahim. He was a tall golfer with a very muscular build. He seemed a bit shy as he fumbled over his own words. Hope exited the villa next and immediately picked Noah. He was very quiet which was quite different from what I have already seen of Hope. Priya walked out confidently and decided to go with Bobby. He wasn't as muscular as all the other boys but he was still fit. He's a hospital caterer from Glasgow. Hannah was the last girl to pick and she ended up with Gary, a crane operator with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He didn't seem too pleased to be with her if I'm honest.

The couples all spilt off to different parts of the villa. The cameras shifted back and forth. Marisol was doing most of the talking between her and Ibrahim. Bobby was making Priya laugh. Rocco was chatting about his adventures and Lottie looked unimpressed. Hope was chatting Noah's ear off and Hannah and Gary shared awkward small talk. The islanders eventually gather together to learn more about each other as a group.

Gary's phoned beeped announcing that they were playing a game of truth or dare. They gathered around the fire pit and all took turns. The game got a little intense. Hope was already being possessive over Noah and Rocco was shamelessly flirting with Hannah and Lottie wasn't having it. Eventually, they finished the game and went their separate ways before getting ready for the evening. And that was my cue to start getting ready as well. I straightened my long black hair and did a nude eye look with a sheer but slightly dark red lipgloss. I rummaged through my suitcase of clothes before deciding to go with a sheer rose jumpsuit. The top half was completely sheer so I had to tape myself down that way I wasn't showing the whole world my bits. There was a built in lining for the undies part so I didn't fuss about that. I slipped on my black heels, put on some simple jewelry, and spritzed my sweet-smelling perfume. I put everything back in my suitcase and left the room to be guided into a black SUV. My hands started to shake on the short car ride back to the villa. I stepped out of the car and anxiously made my way towards the villa. I opened the door and confidently out to the backyard and see all the islanders gathered around the fire pit.  
Leighton: Hi guys! I'm so excited to meet you all!  
Bobby  
We were all told to gather around the fire pit to wait for the new arrival. We all were having small conversations when I looked up to hear a voice calling out to us. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She walked out confidently in her sheer jumpsuit, leaving little to the imagination. She was short but had long tanned legs and long black hair. Her eyes  
were a deep hazel color and her smile hit me like a train. I felt my heart skip a beat.  
Gary: *whistles* "Wow, she is gorgeous."  
Noah: "Mate, I know."  
I stood up from my seat.  
Bobby: "I guess we're the welcoming committee!." I walked over the boys falling quickly behind. I opened my arms out wide for a hug which she graciously accepted.  
Bobby: "Hello, I'm Bobby."  
Leighton: "Oh, I know who you are. I'm Leighton" She said with a smile. The rest of the boys introduced themselves as well. Priya, Hope, and Marisol all made their way over and gave her a hug introducing themselves.  
Priya: "Hi babes! You look gorgeous, I love your outfit!"  
Leighton: "That's so sweet. Thank you. You're stunning as well!"   
She looked over to the fire pit and furrowed her brows.  
Leighton: "Are they not coming over?"  
Bobby: "OI! LOTTIE! HANNAH! YOU COMING OVER HERE OR WHAT?"

Leighton

The two girls made their way over.  
Lottie: "Sorry, we didn't come over sooner. We had some important information to discuss. What did you say your name was?"  
Leighton: "It's so good to meet you I'm Leighton." I extended my arms slightly for a hug.  
Hannah: "Hi babes. I'm Hannah, it's nice to meet you." I gave her a quick hug and said the same thing back.  
Lottie: "It must be really hard coming in here when everyone is already coupled up." She glared at me.  
Leighton: "Well I've always been up for a challenge so we'll see how it goes." I shrugged my shoulders.  
Noah: "There's plenty of time for falling out later guys."  
Lottie: "I'm sorry if I don't like the idea of us already being in danger."  
Marisol: "Speaking of which. Have any of these boys caught your eye already?"  
Leighton: "Gary has caught my interest right away. But Bobby is gorgeous as well. I'm not trying to tread on anybody's toes though." I made eye contact with Gary and he smiled brightly. And Hannah's shoulders fell slightly.  
Priya: "It's still early days. I don't mind. We've only known each other for a few hours anyway." She smiled at me which I returned gratefully.  
Hope: "I think it's only fair that you get to chat with all of the boys. And we need to get you a drink! Honestly, boys, it's a party and none of you have gotten Leighton a drink yet?"  
Leighton: "I guess I better get grafting then!"  
Marisol: "I don't think anyone who looks like Leighton needs to graft. Just take a seat on one of those beds and watch the boys line up."  
I giggled and thank them. Lottie pulled Rocco away for a chat and the other couples split off. I heard a few raised voices from different parts of the villa. We all mingle for a bit and the party eventually dies down. We all make our way to the dressing room to get ready for bed. I make my way downstairs to fill up my water bottle when Gary walks in.  
Gary: "Hey, Leighton. You got a minute?"  
Leighton: "Yeah, of course!"  
Gary: "I'm just going to be straight with you. I think you're really fit and I'd like to get to know you if that's alright with you?" I blushed slightly.  
Leighton: "I'd like to get to know you as well. Maybe we can chat more tomorrow?"  
Gary: "Yeah that's sounds-."  
He was interrupted by a text from my phone.  
Leighton: "I've got a text!" The islanders gathered around in the kitchen. 

Leighton, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.  
#achallengereappears #girlcode

I looked up to the some of the boys staring at me and the girls glanced at each other. Lottie shot daggers and me as she huffed and went upstairs. I thought to myself "great now there's a definitely target on my back".


	2. Day 2

Leighton  
I woke up on one of the sun loungers. The sun was already beating down on me. I got out of bed and made my way into the dressing room to get ready. I was almost finished changing when Priya walked in.   
Leighton: "Morning babes! How are you?"   
Priya: "Good morning Leighton. I'm feeling great this morning. How about you?"   
Leighton: "A little nervous to be honest. I have to take someone's partner. I don't want to step on anyone's toes."  
Priya: "Don't worry about it. It's just a part of the game. It's bound to happen at some point."  
Leighton: "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be downstairs."  
Priya: "See you shortly babe."  
I made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to grab the eggs. I turned around to see Bobby entering the room.   
Bobby: "Good morning Leighton!" He smiled brightly.   
Leighton: "Oh hey, Bobby. Would you like some breakfast?"  
Bobby: "That would be great! But shouldn't the guys be the ones trying to impress you?" I giggled at his response.   
Leighton: "I guess if you're looking to recouple. But a little effort on both sides never hurt, right?" I started making a fry up for both of us. Bobby made us each a cup of tea and we sat at the bar getting to know each other. Bobby had me hunched over from laughing so much. I could tell that we were going to be great friends. 

I cleaned up our dishes and made my way over to the sun loungers where Priya was chatting to Ibrahim, Rocco, and Gary. Bobby followed shortly behind me.   
Leighton: "I hope I'm not crashing the party?"  
Priya: "Not at all babes. Come sit." She patted the seat next to her. I took the seat beside her and Lottie strolls over giving me a dirty look.   
Leighton: "Priya would you like to be my good cop? I need to get to know these boys a little better."  
Priya: "I'd love to. Then I get to know them better as well."   
Lottie: "You make it sound so hot."  
Leighton: "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."  
Lottie: "Why not? Everybody loves authority figures, right?"  
Gary: "Ahh. Leave it out, Lottie."  
Lottie: "I know, I know."  
Rocco: "We are all just chatting. Well, be in here together for a while you know?"  
Bobby wiggles his fingers and put on a Dracula voice trying to diffuse the tension.  
Bobby: "Until d-e-a-t-h!!" This earned a round of laughs from the rest of us.  
Leighton: "So, how is everyone feeling in their couples. I don't want to ruffle too many feathers."  
Priya: "Bobby and I spoke to each other and we both agreed that we're probably better off as friends." Bobby nodded his head in agreement.  
Rocco: "I think Lottie seems like an adventure. I'm looking forward to following the map of her tattoos."  
Lottie rolls her eyes at his tattoo comment but I can see her hidden smile.  
Lottie: "So, Leighton how are you going to decide who to pick?  
Leighton: "I don't want to just pick some who attractive. I want to feel a connection with that person."  
Rocco: "Of course! Do you believe in vibes?"  
Priya: "You mean as in vibrators!"  
Rocco: "Vibrations! Like positive vibes!"   
We all laugh at Priya's comments. Even Lottie and Bobby breaks out into more singing.  
Leighton: "Noah and Hope seem pretty close already. I haven't seen them around yet."  
Lottie: "You should pick Noah. They are way too close this soon in the competition."   
Some of the others nodded in agreement.   
Leighton: "I'd at least like the chance to get to know everyone a bit."  
We all chatted and joked around a bit more. Rocco tried to flirt with me and Lottie of course got mad. Ibrahim attempted to flirt but ended up fumbling over his own words.  
Lottie: "Right. Well, I think all have some discussing to do. Priya meet us on the roof terrace."  
Some of the islanders start to disperse.  
Leighton: "Gary, do you mind if we have a chat?"  
Gary: "Sure, what's up?"  
Leighton: "I would like to continue getting to know you. How do you feel about me choosing to recouple with you?"  
Gary: "Actually, I was hoping that you would. Hannah and I just aren't working. Were both very different from each other."  
Leighton: "Hannah seems great. I just feel bad I have to take her partner. I'm going to go talk to her and give her a heads up."  
Gary: "Yeah, good plan. I'll leave you to it then. I'm really happy with how this chat went." I stood up and gave Gary a quick hug before I walked off to find Hannah. I let her know what I was doing and she looked disappointed but at least pretended to understand.

Gary  
Hannah announces that we have a challenge today. We're playing two truths and a lie. We all make our way over to the fire pit and Hope decided to go first. Marisol and Leighton guessed Hope's lie correctly and Noah got wrong. He said something that made Hope upset. I already feel bad for the guy. She's already got him on a tight leash. She ended up guessing Noah's lie incorrectly as well. A few of the other islanders went and the tension in the air was thicker. Leighton had guessed everyone's answers correctly. Now it was our turn to guess hers.   
Leighton: "Okay, I once got revenge on a cheating ex, I've met my celebrity crush and favorite singer, Harry Styles and I love going on roller coasters"  
We all huddled together to discuss.   
Hannah: "Omg I hope she met Harry Styles. That would be so amazing. "   
Marisol: "But that is a bit far out there."  
Bobby: "I could see her being quite adventurous."  
Gary: "But who would cheat on someone as fit as her?  
The boys nodded in agreement which caused Lottie and Hope to give their partners a death glare.  
Lottie: " I'm with Marisol. I don't think she's met Harry Styles.  
Priya: "Okay, so it's decided then."  
We all turned back to Leighton.  
Lottie: "So, we think your lie is meeting Harry Styles.   
She smiles brightly and puts her hands together.   
Leighton: "That's correct! While Harry is my favorite singer and celebrity crush, unfortunately, I have never met him. I am a bit of an adrenaline junkie, so I love roller coasters and I did sorta get revenge on an ex. "  
Lottie: "What you do?"  
Leighton: "I found her panties in the back of his car. And he absolutely hated glitter. Looking back now this was petty but I felt like he deserved it. I took a bunch of glitter and dumped it all over his car.  
Lottie: "He definitely deserved it. I'm all about loyalty. I was seeing this guy as I found out he was married so I shaved off his eyebrows and drew him on some new ones with a sharpie. "  
Bobby: " I think it's safe to say not to be on the wrong side of either of you then." He chuckles.   
Leighton  
We finished up the game and I received a text saying I had to get ready to choose who to couple up with. Everyone gathered around the fire pit and I stood in front of them.  
Leighton: " I incredibly grateful to be here right now but I'm so sorry that I have to take someone else's partner. I already spoke to them and I hope we can all still get along. The boy I choose to couple up with is Gary."  
Gary makes his way over to me. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the cheek.  
Gary: "I'm really happy to be getting to know you better." he whispers.

Hannah gets a text stating that she is no single and at risk of going home. We all leave the fire pit and make our way to the dressing rooms to get ready. 

I take a seat at my mirror and begin to apply my make up. I can feel Lottie's eyes on me and she's whispering to Hannah. They get dressed and start to walk out.  
Lottie: "Come on, Han. It's dangerous with the snake in here."  
I roll my eyes and finish applying my mascara.  
They both exit the dressing room.   
Marisol: "Ignore Lottie. She has to realize that it's apart of the game. And none of us have even been here that long."  
Priya: "She's right. It's a part of the game and if she can't handle that then it's her own problem."  
Leighton: "Thanks, girls. I just feel bad about it you know?"  
Hope: " It will be okay. Hannah just needs to explore her options. She and Gary weren't exactly hitting it off anyway."  
I nodded and finished my make up. I decided to wear a blue floral dress with a cut out on my chest area. We made our way downstairs where Lottie was chatting with Hannah and Rocco.  
I walked over to Gary.   
Gary: "Wow, you look stunning. Let's go chat over here." He walked me over to the fire pit.  
Gary: "How are you doing? It's been an intense day. And I'm sure Lottie had a lot to say about it."  
Leighton: "Yeah she did. I'm okay. I do feel bad for Hannah. But I had to go with how I felt and I would really like to get to know you some more." He smiles and wraps an arm around me.   
Gary: "I'm happy that you chose me. I knew Hannah wasn't right for me and she deserves a chance to find someone who is."  
We chatted for a while. He told me about his nan and what his life back home is like. I told him about my life and why I moved to London.   
The other islander started heading off to bed. We walked back hand in hand. I got ready for bed and crawled under the covers next to Gary. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to cuddle. We heard Lottie make a snarky comment before leaving for the daybeds with Hannah.


	3. Day 3

Leighton  
I woke up to an empty bed. Most of the islanders were already awake. I stretched and got up to take a shower. After I finished drying my hair I put on a red swimsuit with cutouts.  
I made my way into the kitchen where Hannah and Marisol were both making breakfast.  
Leighton: "Morning girls! It smells amazing in here."  
Marisol: "Thanks! I was making breakfast for Gary and I. I hope you don't mind."  
Hannah: "Wait, you're making that for Gary? But I was making him avocado toast!"  
Leighton: " I don't mind that either of you wants to talk to him. But I'll let you two sort this one out."  
I walked away before I could get pulled into their arguments. I found Gary and the gym and took a seat on the bench.  
Leighton: "Just a heads up but both Marisol and Hannah are arguing over you."  
Gary: "Seriously? Me?"  
Leighton: "Yeah. They both made you breakfast."  
Gary: "How do you feel about that?"  
Leighton: "I don't mind. You can talk to whoever you want. It's still early and we both have the right to get to know other people too."  
Gary: "Great. I was thinking the same thing."  
Leighton: "Enjoy your breakfast. Whichever one you choose." I said giving him a wink and headed over to the pool with Hope, Noah, Priya, and Bobby.  
Bobby: "Looking good, Leighton!"  
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobby!  
We talked for a little while. I got to learn about Noah's family and how he had to care for his siblings a lot. Hope and Priya both discussed their jobs and what's it's like. Rocco took a seat next to me and joined in on the conversation. He was going on about one of his trips.  
Rocco: "I took my van and went wherever the road would take me. I didn't have a set destination in mind."  
Leighton: "I like the idea of that. I just don't know if I could ever do it. I have career goals that I want to accomplish and spending time on the road for weeks just doesn't work for what I want in life.  
Rocco: "But the freedom is exhilarating. There nothing like it."  
I glanced over at Bobby who rolled his eyes subtly. I did my best to hide my smile at his reaction to Rocco's rambling.  
Just then my phone beeped alerting us of a text.  
Leighton: "I got a text everyone!" The other islanders came rushing over. I announced that tonight there was going to be a boys' choice recoupling. Any single girl is going home tonight. The tension in the air instantly for thicker. Lottie grabbed Hannah and pulled her away. The other islanders except Bobby split off into their couples. I hung back for a minute before going to talk to Gary. Bobby looked a little off and I wanted to check on him.  
Leighton: "You okay Bobs?" He lifted his head to look at me and smiled.  
Bobby: "Yeah, just a little worried about tonight. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. And if I'm honest I can't stand Rocco. I don't trust him."  
Leighton: "Yeah I noticed that you're not exactly his biggest fan." I chuckled a bit and he laughed too. "And as for the recoupling just go with you're heart. It will be okay, I promise Bobs." I pulled him in for a hug.  
Bobby: "Thanks, lass. And Bobs? You already have a nickname for me?" I laughed into his chest.  
Leighton: "Haha, yeah is that okay?"  
Bobby: "Of course. I appreciate you staying to check on me."

Bobby  
I watched as Leighton pulled away walking towards Gary on the loungers. Leighton hugging me spread warmth through my whole body. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of her giving me a nickname. That feeling went away as soon as I saw her and Gary cuddled up together kissing and laughing. They looked happy. But what if I could make her happier? Does she even like me? She probably just wants to be friends. I mean Gary is built like a god and my muscles are much smaller. I could pick her tonight. What if I never get another chance? I was going through this inner battle before I barely registered Hope saying it was time to the recoupling.  
Everyone makes their way into the villa to start getting ready. I took a quick shower before getting dressed. I went with a dark button-up shirt and some black jeans. I made sure to leave a couple of the buttons undone as I sprayed my cologne.  
Rahim: "Does everyone know who they are picking? I'm going to pick Priya if that's okay with you Bobby?"  
Bobby: "Yeah, we both agreed to be just friends."  
Gary: "I'm sticking with Leighton. She's flames and we get on really well."  
I felt an ache in my chest at Gary's words. Rocco just smirked and turned around to get dressed.  
Noah: "I'm obviously going to stay with Hope.  
Gary: "And what about you, Bobby?"  
Bobby: Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do yet."  
The boys just nodded. We finished getting ready and we made our way downstairs to the firepit. We each took a swat as the girls made their way downstairs. Leighton was glowing in a tight red mini dress. It hugged her body in all the right places. She had long curls and black heels that made her legs looking stunning. I felt my breath get caught when she stepped out. That's when I decided to pick her if I got the chance. The girls stood in front of us. I prayed that my phone would go off first.

Leighton

I stepped in front of the boys. I grabbed hands with Priya and Hope. Noah's phone was the first to go off. He picked Hope which was no surprise. Gary had told me that he was going to pick me but what if he changed his mind?  
Ibrahim's phone beeped next and he picked Priya. She made her way over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I looked at me remaining boys. Gary was smiling at me and I nodded and smiled in return. Bobby was looking at the ground. He looked nervous. Before I could get a good read on Rocco his phone went off.  
Rocco: "This might come as a shock but I want to couple up with this girl because she's gorgeous and seems like she could be ready for an adventure. We haven't known each other for very long but I would like to get to know her. So, the girl I would like to couple up with us Leighton."  
I looked up at Rocco confused. I turned to look at Gary. His brows were furrowed and he was glaring at Rocco but he didn't seem to notice. The other islanders were watching for my reaction. Lottie was pissed. I thought I saw Bobby's shoulders slump. I took a step forward towards Rocco. He wrapped his arms around me and we took a seat. Gary looked at me and I gave him a sympathetic smile. I mouthed the words "we will talk later." Bobby's phone went off next.  
Bobby: "I'm coupling up with this girl because she's got a lot of energy and I'd like to see how we get on. I want to couple up with Lottie."  
Lottie walked out with her arms open taking Bobby into a hug. Gary's phone beeped and he stood up. Only Marisol and Hannah were left.  
Gary: "Going last is harder than I thought it would be. One of you is going home based on my decision. The girl I was going to choose has already been taken." He looked over at me.  
"I'm going to keep this short. I want to couple up with Marisol." Marisol walked over to him and hugged him.  
Lottie ran up to Hannah immediately pulling her into a hug.  
Lottie: "You shouldn't be the one going home tonight." She looked pointedly at me. Everyone made their rounds hugging Hannah. I made my way up to her and hugged her.  
Leighton: "I'm sorry how everything worked out Hannah. It was never my intention to hurt you."  
Hannah: "It just part of the game."  
Gary was next to walk up to her. He wrapped his large arms around her small frame. He whispered something in her ear and she just shrugged her shoulders. Lottie and Hannah went upstairs to pack her bags. I pulled Gary away for a quick chat.  
Leighton: "So, I wasn't expecting that tonight."  
Gary: "Um. Yeah neither was I actually. I was going to pick you."  
Leighton: "I'm not sure why Rocco picked me. I didn't think he was interested. I wanted you to pick me but I think it's only fair that we both at least give these partners a chance."  
Gary: "Yeah I think you're right. We can always pick each other again." I nodded and hugged him. We walked in the direction of the front door. Everyone was waiting outside for Hannah and Lottie. I stood next to Priya and grabbed her hand. Rocco stood next to me with Noah and Hope on the other side. Hannah and Lottie made their way outside. We said our final goodbyes and waived Hannah out of the villa. We walked back inside. Bobby made tea for everyone. Rocco asked to chat privately. We took a seat at the edge of the pool.  
Rocco: "I just wanted to check and see how you were feeling with me picking you tonight."  
Leighton: "We'll, I wasn't really expecting it. I didn't even think you were interested in me. We seem quite different. But I talked with Gary and we both agreed that it's only fair to give this a shot."  
Rocco: "Great. I think we could be something. Come on, we should get to bed." he held his hand out for me and I grabbed it allowing him to help me up. I bridged my teeth and changed into my cherry gate pj's. I slid under the covers with Rocco and we made some small talk before the lights shut off.


	4. Day 4

Leighton  
I woke up to the sun shining through the bedroom. I had just fallen asleep for like 3 hours because I kept tossing and turning all night. Not to mention Rocco took all the blankets. I sat up from the bed to see Lottie already awake.  
Leighton: "How are you doing Lottie?"  
Lottie: "Ugh as if you care. You came in here and took Hannah's partner and then you had to go and take mine too."  
Leighton: "Actually, I do care. That's why I asked. And Hannah and Gary weren't a good match, to begin with. I picked someone I felt a connection with. As for Rocco, to be honest I'm not sure why he picked me. He never said anything about being interested in me. I wasn't expecting it."  
Some of the other islanders began to stir.  
Gary: "Oi! You two keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep off an active night." I turned to look and Gary.  
Lottie: "It's your fault Hannah went home too."  
Gary: " I already tried things with her. We were way too different. It didn't work out. Besides if someone didn't get to go before me I would have stayed in my couple." He looks pointedly at Rocco still sleeping next to me.  
Marisol and Bobby sat up as well.  
Marisol: "Wait. If Gary didn't pick me then I would've gone home. " She furrows her brows at Lottie. "And what do you mean an active night. All we did was kiss." Gary's cheeks turn a slight red, embarrassed from being exposed.  
Bobby: "Can we all just calm down, please? We don't need a World War 3." Ignoring Bobby Lottie went on to speak.  
Lottie: "It's not that I don't want you here. Hannah and I just got really close and if someone didn't come in a shake things up she would still be here." She glanced in my direction.  
At that point, I didn't want to listen to any more of Lottie's digs at me so I got up and left to get ready. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before changing into a neon pink and yellow bikini. I made my way into the lounge where Rocco was waiting. I took a seat next to him on the couch.  
Rocco: "Good morning Leighton. Your aura is glowing today." I internally cringed at his compliment."  
Leighton: "Thanks, Rocco."  
Rocco was about to go into one of his spills about traveling went a text went off alerting everyone that we were being served brunch.  
All the islanders gathered outside to be greeted with a table full of food. There were tables spread out evenly across the yard. Rocco and I were getting discussing our favorite breakfast food, mine being French toast and Rocco's being fruit when Marisol and Hope pulled me away.  
Hope: "We could use your opinion on this Leighton."  
Leighton: "Okay. What's up?"  
Marisol: "Do you believe in the "spark" that everyone's talking about?" With Rocco, are you feeling a spark? I didn't feel it with Ibrahim and I thought I would with Gary but I just don't feel anything. I thought I would have by now."  
Leighton: "I do believe in a spark. But I wouldn't say I'm feeling it with Rocco. To be honest I felt it with Gary. I think you just need to give it more time. Enjoy your brunch and just try to get to know each other." I gave Marisol a reassuring smile.  
Marisol: "Maybe you're right and I just need to give it time. Thanks, Leighton." She smiled and walked over towards Gary. 

I took my seat at the table with Rocco. He had grabbed me a plate of food so I wouldn't miss out. The date went on to talk about our careers, goals, and where we would like a first date to be outside of the villa. Rocco touched on why he left university but I could tell it was difficult to talk about so I didn't push. I looked around at the other couples and some dates seemed to be going better than others. Gary caught my eyes and gave me a quick wink and I returned to with a smile. Bobby glanced up from looking at coffee grounds with Lottie. He pulled a dorky smile to which I made a silly face back making him chuckle. I turned my attention back to Rocco and we finished up our brunch idly chatting. 

I was laying on my stomach sunbathing on the loungers when I felt one side of the bed dip. I lifted my head to Bobby looking at me with a huge grin on his face and his hands behind his back.  
Leighton: "Hi, Bobs! Why does it look like you up to something?" I tilted my head to the side giving him a questioning look.  
Bobby: "What? Me? Never!"  
Leighton: "Mhhm sureee." I move over and patted the spot next to me. Bobby moved to sit right beside me. The sides of our bodies touching.  
Bobby: "I came here to see how you were doing after last night and this morning. I also came over to give you this." he whips out two chocolate cupcakes.  
Leighton: "Oh my gosh. Are these the infamous Bobby McKenzie cupcakes?" I looked at him with a huge smile on my face. Bobby laughs and nods his head.  
Bobby: "Yes, they are. I made them just for you." I lifted my gaze to meet Bobby's making both of us blush at the close proximity. His golden amber eyes twinkling. I could see the freckles sprawled across his nose and cheeks.  
Leighton: "Wait, you did this for me?"  
Bobby: "Yeah. I know you've had a bit of a rough go of things in here and I thought you might like these."  
Leighton: "Bobs you're the best! Did you know chocolate was my favorite or was that just a lucky guess." I took the little wrapper off the cupcake and took a bite. "Holy, shit. This is the best cupcake I've ever had." I mumbled. Bobby laughs and takes a bite out of his cupcake.  
Bobby: "It was a lucky guess. And I'm glad you like it."  
Leighton: "Like it? Bobs, I love it. I could kiss you right now. I have the biggest sweet tooth. Sweets are the way to my heart"  
Bobby: "So, what's stopping you then?" He says puckering his lips. I laughed and playfully shoved him.  
Leighton: "We were both in a couple. And you're with Lottie of all people. She'd put my head on a stick if she saw us."  
Bobby: "Ahh. I know. I'm sorry about everything she said this morning. Are you okay?"  
Leighton: "It's not you're fault. You don't need to apologize. Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't really like confrontation when it comes to myself. I pick my battles but I eventually reach my breaking point and then I tend to go off. I don't let anyone see me being "weak". I know when I need to stand up for myself. When it comes to my friends though I won't hesitate. If someone tries to go after them then I defend right back."  
Bobby: "I don't like it either. Growing up my parents argued a lot. It always felt like I had to be the one to fix things." His face fell when he said that.  
Leighton: "I'm sorry Bobs. Just know you don't have to do that." I wrapped my arms around him bring him into a hug."  
Bobby: "Thanks, lass."  
Leighton: "No, thank you for checking on me and making me this delicious cupcake. Now come on I think one of the others got a text." I stood up and extended my hand out to him pulling him up from the seat.

We were gathered around the challenge area.  
There we're different colored buckets of slime. All the girls had to mix two colors to get their assigned color by grinding on the boys and then transferring them into a bucket without using our hands. I received my text telling me I had to make the color orange.  
The boys were covered in slime.  
Rocco: Red  
Gary: Red  
Bobby: Yellow  
Ibrahim: Blue  
Noah: Blue  
The girls all took their stances. The alarm went off and we all charged for the boys.  
Rocco: "This is going to be fun."  
Gary: "You're all so scary."  
Bobby: "I'm up for grabs!"  
I ran to stand in front of Rocco.  
Rocco: "I take it you need some of this?"  
He wraps his arms around me. I awkwardly shuffle my body against his until I'm cover in red slime. Marisol is also awkwardly grinding against Gary but moves to Rocco once I was finished. I move over to Bobby.  
Bobby: "Fancy meeting you here." He looks down at me and winks.  
Leighton: "Hello, again Bobs. You don't mind me taking some of your slime? Do you?" I said with a smirk.  
Bobby: "Mhm nope." I start to shimmy down his chest. I move my body down lower on his. I look up to see his cheeks flushed pink under the slime. He spins me around so my back was pushed up against his and wraps his arms around me. "There's something I need to do." He whispers in my ear. I felt his hands tickling my belly and I look down to see him drawing a smiley face.  
Leighton: "That's quite the masterpiece there. You're lucky I can't use my hands." I said winking at him. I was just about to turn around and leave for my bucket when Bobby grabbed my hand.  
Bobby: "You forgot something." He points down at my chest and I look down. He flicks slime onto my nose. "Boop." I laughed bumping him slightly with my hips. I raced my way back to the bucket.  
Leighton: "Rocco! Quick help me get this off!" He came running over and started to scoop the slime off my body.  
Marisol: "Wait the text said we could use our hands."  
Leighton: "Yeah. It said we couldn't use ours not someone else's.  
Marisol: "Why didn't I think of that."  
All the other girls were at their buckets except Priya.   
Lottie: "It looks like were going to have another one to worry about girls." She tapped Hopes' shoulder and point to Priya grinding on Noah.  
Hope: "What the hell? You don't even need his color?"  
Priya: "Oh I don't. I'm really bad with colors. And you had to grind on another boy too."  
Lottie: "Yeah sure you are. Leighton's been pretty quiet. Probably because she did the same thing." The other islanders turned to look at me. Priya offers a faint smile.  
Leighton: "What can I say, Lottie. I know how to have fun."  
Priya: "That's what I'm talking about!"  
We finish the challenge and everyone hits the showers. 

I take a seat on the bean bags next to Priya and Marisol. They were talking about the challenge.  
Priya: "I don't know why she got mad at me. It wasn't even her partner."  
Marisol: "Lottie likes to take control when she feels someone is going against "girl code."  
Leighton: "I don't know why she called us out when we all had to touch someone else partners. That was the challenge."  
Priya: "I know. I don't get why she's got to be all high and mighty about it."  
We continued to hang out until it was time to get ready for tonight. I put on a white long sleeve dress with a deep v cut out on the chest. I put on my white sparkly heels and braided my hair.  
Hope: "You look gorgeous tonight Leighton."  
Leighton: "Thanks, Hope. You look stunning as well."  
Priya: "She's right. You could steal a thousand hearts with that look."  
Lottie: "As if that's not your intentions." I huff and roll my eyes at her.  
Leighton: "I'm not getting into it with you Lottie." I spritzed my perfume and walked out of the dressing room to get a drink. I enter the kitchen and Bobby is trying to teach Gary how to make a sandwich.  
Leighton: "Hey boys. Anyone else want a drink with me?" I say frustratedly looking for something stronger than a beer.  
Gary: "Woah. What's going on here?" Gary says as there's a rush of heels clicking on the ground.  
Lottie: "Leighton. That's what."  
Leighton: "I didn't even do anything. What is your deal?" I say pouring myself a drink.  
Gary: "Wait so who should I be cheering for?"  
I narrow my eyes at him.  
Leighton: " You're seriously asking that? All Lottie has done since I've arrived is attack me. She even got after you this morning!"  
Lottie: "I just tell it like it is babes."  
Leighton: "I've been nothing but nice. I haven't done anything that I wasn't supposed to. If you can't handle the game then maybe you shouldn't be here." I turned around and walked back up to the roof terrace. I could hear Bobby consoling a crying Lottie. I rolled my eyes as I shut the sliding glass door. I took a seat on the bench. I laid down and let out another huff of frustration. I can understand why Lottie doesn't like me. But she had to get over it eventually. I'm here to stay. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. It was Bobby.  
Bobby: "Hey, um Priya wanted me to come and ask you to meet the girls at the fire pit. They want to clear things up between you and Lottie."  
Leighton: "How come they sent you? I told you early you don't have to fix everyone's problems Bobs."  
Bobby: " I know. I guess I'm the one that the girls confide in since none of them see me and romantically." He looks down at his feet.  
Leighton: "Then I guess we're all idiots. Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
Bobby: "Thanks, lass. I know I've already asked this today but are you okay?" As soon as he asked that all my emotions flooded my body at once. I felt tears pricking my eyes. But they weren't sad tears they were tears of frustration. Bobby noticed and enveloped me in a hug.  
Leighton: "She just doesn't give up Bobs. I'm so frustrated."  
Bobby: "I know lass." He said gently. I pulled away to look at him.  
Leighton: "You shouldn't be up here with me. I'm going to get you in trouble. Lottie is your partner you should be with her." He placed one hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to wipe my tears. I felt butterflies from the contact of his hand against my cheek.  
Bobby: "I'm exactly where I want to be." He booped my nose then his eyes flicked down to my lips. But I turned away before anything could happen. I don't need another reason for Lottie to hate me.  
Leighton: "You are too good for any of us Bobby McKenzie. But if you tell anyone you saw me crying I will come for you." I said shoving playfully. He laughs.  
Bobby: "Noted. Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He said extending his hand out to me. 

I took a seat across from Lottie. The other girls were trying to mend things and get us to see the other's point of view.  
Leighton: "I understand how Lottie feels. I'm willing to move past all of this as long as Lottie stops making little jabs at me every five minutes. "  
Lottie: "You shouldn't have come to the villa in the first place. We wouldn't be having any of these issues if you weren't here."  
Leighton: "I have every right to be in this game. And so do you. I'm going to be in here for as long as they let me. So, can either be civil and enjoy our summer or we can continue this and be miserable. "  
Lottie: " I'm not letting you off that easy." She said storming off into the villa.  
Leighton: "I tried girls. I've done nothing wrong. "  
Priya: "We know babes. Lottie just has this girl code loyalty thing engraved so deep into her brain she can't see how ridiculous she's being. "  
Hope: "She'll come around eventually."  
Marisol: "Maybe. If not we're in for a long few weeks."  
The girls went inside to get ready for bed. I decide to stay outside to try and clear my head a bit. I was looking out toward the villa and Gary took a seat next to me.  
Gary: "I'm sorry about earlier. I know Lottie has been all over you since you walked in. I should've said something."  
Leighton: "Yeah it would've been nice if you did but it's not your drama to be involved in. It's fine. I get it."  
Gary: "I wanted to see how you were feeling with Rocco."  
Leighton: "Not great. He hasn't even come to check on me. Last I talked to him was during the challenge."  
Gary: "Things with Marisol aren't great either. There's just nothing there. Not like there is between us. I'm open to the idea of us if you are."  
Leighton: "I do really like you Gary. Let's just see how things go, alright?"  
Gary: "Yeah, that works for me. Let's get to bed. You look like you need rest."  
Leighton: "Gee thanks. ." I said sarcastically.  
Gary: "Come on. You know what I mean. " I nodded and laughed.  
I fell asleep almost immediately. The stress of the day taking its toll on me.


	5. Day 5

Leighton 

I woke up before everyone else today. I tried to fall back asleep but it just wasn't happening so I went out on the terrace to do a little thinking. I was pulled into the events of last night. Should I have said those things to Lottie? Did I just make things worse? I understand where she's coming from but it's part of the game and I didn't feel like I should've been the one to apologize so I didn't. But should I have? I was dragged out of my thoughts by splashing from the pool. I turn to find out the source of the noise. It was two new boys. 

I tiptoed into the bedroom to wake the girls. I woke Priya up first since she was the closest. Followed by Marisol, Hope, and finally Lottie. I debated on if I should wake her or not. But I decided to do it to hopefully make her hate me a little less.   
Leighton: "Lottie. Wake up." I kneeled down and whispered. She groggily shifted in bed.  
Lottie: "Hmm? What?" She said rubbing her eyes.  
Leighton: "Shh. Come on. We have to get ready. There are new boys here."  
Lottie: "What? New boys?" She said a little too loudly.   
Leighton: "Shhhh. Yes, now let's go. Don't wake the boys yet."  
She quickly slipped out of bed and we made our way to the dressing room. There was a whirlwind of smells in the room. From hairspray to perfume. I quickly did my hair and changed into a blue strappy bikini.   
Hope: "This is so exciting!" Marisol nods in agreement.   
Lottie: "What about Noah?"  
Hope: "I'm just checking out the eye candy is all."  
Leighton: "This might be good for some of us. I know not all of us are in the perfect couple."  
Lottie agreed approvingly. Maybe this is an improvement. We finished getting ready and walked out into the villa Hope taking the lead of course. I was going to stay in the back and let the others go before me but Priya grabbed my hand and pulled me to her side.   
Hope: "Hey, boys!"  
Henrik: "Hello, ladies I'm Henrik." He was tall with long blonde hair and green eyes.  
Lucas: "Goodness look at you girls. I'm Lucas." He was also tall with short dark hair. He had brown eyes and was very muscular.  
The girls were bombarding the boys with questions.   
Hope: "So what do you boys do?"  
Marisol: "How are we coming across to the public?"  
Priya: "How much can you bench press?"  
The boys turned to look at each other and laughed.   
Henrik: "Wow. You guys are a handful!"  
Lottie: "I'll show you who's a handful." She said with a smirk.  
Henrik: "You're even feistier in person."  
Marisol: "So, how do we look on the big screen?"   
Lucas: "We've seen some interesting things. We aren't allowed to say anything but some of us should be careful."   
The girls look around at each other. Hmm. I wonder what he means by that.   
Priya: "Anyways, what do you boys do?"  
Lucas: " I'm a physiotherapist."  
Leighton: " You must give the best massages then?"  
Lucas grins.  
Lucas: "Well I haven't had any complaints."  
Henrik: "And I'm a climbing and wilderness survival instructor."  
Leighton: "That's cool. I didn't even realize that was a real thing."  
Henrik: "It totally is and I love it. It's exactly what I want to do."   
Marisol: "So, what else do you like?"  
They went to talk about some more outdoor activities and their other interest.   
Gary: "Oi! Oi!"  
The boys make their way over. Gary placed himself perfectly between Henrik and Marisol. Rocco did the same. Standing in between Lucas and I.   
Rocco: "I hope you don't mind us interrupting. We just wanted to get to know the guys as well."   
Leighton: "Not at all." I smiled at him.   
Bobby was stood on my other side.   
Gary: "We should have this conversation by the fire pit."  
Bobby: "You boys are in for a right grilling. Get it?"  
Henrik: "No?"  
I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh. I looked up at Bobby and nudged him.   
Lottie: "Oh my days Bobby!"  
Bobby? "Grilling! Because it's a fire pit and you're going to be asked a bunch of questions."  
Lucas: "Well done Bobby. You know what they say. Jokes are always at their funniest when they need explaining." He said sarcastically trying to take a dig at Bobby.   
Bobby: "Aren't they just?" He replied trying to brush it off.   
Leighton: "Well, I thought it was funny Bobs. Come on we should all go chat now." I gave him an encouraging smile. Rocco took my hand in his and we all gathered around the fire pit.

Bobby

We gathered at the fire pit. Rocco called Leighton's name to sit next to him. I would give anything for that to be me. I watched them from across the fire pit. Rocco wrapped his arms around her looking directly at Lucas and Henrik to make a point. She didn't belong with Rocco. The guy is a massive flirt. She needs someone who would focus on her only. And I noticed he didn't even check on her last night. She was truly the sweetest person I've ever met. Like what she said earlier. Trying to make me feel better. I need to tell her that I like her and see how she feels. We had a moment last night but she pulled away. What if she doesn't like me and just sees us as friends? Will that ruin everything?

Gary started off the conversation.  
Gary: "Alright, lads what's your usual type?"  
Henrik: "I like a girl who's adventurous, outgoing, and doesn't take herself too seriously. In terms of looks, I usually go for brunettes. I also like tattoos with meaning."  
Shit. Sounds like Leighton. It also sounds a bit like Lottie. Except she's way too serious. Maybe he'll go after Lottie then.  
Gary: "What about you.... other guy?"  
Marisol: "Gary..." Some of the boys laugh. I look at Leighton to see her biting get lip to keep herself from laughing.   
Gary: "What? I've only just met the bloke."  
Lucas: "It's quite alright. I like a girl that knows what she wants and how to get it. I like someone who's dressed to impress. And I typically go for blondes but it's not like I stick to a rigid type of format though. "  
Sounds like Marisol. Great. Maybe I still have a chance then. I wanted to find out the juicy details on these boys so it was my turn to ask a question. Maybe their response would throw Leighton off of them if she was already interested in them.   
Bobby: "Ooh. What are your numbers?" I asked, wiggling my brows?   
Henrik: "What?"   
Bobby: "You know? Your numbers."  
Henrik: "Oh. It's zero. " Everyone looks at him slightly shocked. "7, 3, 9." he starts naming off more numbers.   
Marisol: "Which one is?"  
Lucas: "They mean sexual partners, mate."  
Henrik: "Oh. How could I be so oblivious." Everyone looks around awkwardly, not sure what to say.  
Henrik: "Kidding everyone. "  
Bobby: "The delivery was a little too serious on that one. I missed the sarcasm."   
Henrik: "Sarcasm is hard. Anyway is 13 for me."  
Leighton: "I think that's pretty average, right? She said looking around. Some of the others nodded. If she thought that was average what would she think about me or Gary. His numbers were way up there.  
Bobby: "What about you Lucas?"  
Lucas: "I'm not usually one to talk about it so openly."  
Leighton: "It's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want." I couldn't help but think about how caring she was for everyone. Wanting to make them feel comfortable.  
Gary: "Where's the fun in that?" Lucas looks at Leighton and smiles.   
Lucas: "It seems a tad vulgar but my number is 7."  
Leighton: "That's respectable." nodding approvingly.  
Lucas: "Thanks. I'm not one who beds everything that walks." he throws a glare at Gary but he doesn't seem to notice.   
Noah: "It's time for the important question now. Who do you guys fancy?"  
Bobby: "Noah, you actually spoke. I forgot how silky smooth your voice was." I heard Leighton's gorgeous laugh.   
Noah: "Settle down Bobby."  
Bobby: ".... Okay."  
Lucas: "I'll go first. For me, it's got to be Leighton. You're the type I go for." Erghh. Fuck..... I groan internally and Lottie notices my body stiffen at Lucas' response. Rocco wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She places her hand on her knee and smiles at him to reassure him.   
Henrik: "Lottie. She's my type all over." Her face brightens.  
Bobby: "He's got another thing coming if he's up for the challenge of this one." I smile at Lottie and she gives me a playful shove. 

Everyone is in the middle of giving the new boys a tour of the villa. Well, almost everyone. I looked around and noticed that Priya and Leighton were missing. This was my chance to remind her that I am an option here. I brewed a pot of coffee for Leighton and some tea for Priya. I remembered Leighton telling them she prefers coffee. I've watched her make a cup a few times now so I made it exactly the way she always did. 2 spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of cream. I left the others and brought the mugs out to the girls. They were in deep conversation, smiling and giggling.  
Bobby: "Hey, gals!"  
Leighton: "Bobs!! Come sit with us." she patted the spot next to her.   
Bobby: " I don't want to intrude. I just noticed you weren't with us and no one had made a brew yet. I thought I'd come out and bring you both a drink." I handed them both a mug. Leighton smiled at me spreading warmth through my body.   
Priya: "Thanks, Bobby. It's still cool enough to drink this."  
Bobby: "I'm from Glasgow. For me, it's like walking in the sun right now. But may as well still enjoy a brew." Leighton took a drink of her coffee. She looked up at me tilting her head slightly.  
Leighton: "Wait. This tastes exactly how I make it. Did you remember how I take my coffee?" I scratch the back of my neck. I could feel my cheeks flush.  
Bobby: "Umm. Yeah. I've watched you make a cup a few times now."  
Leighton: "That's so sweet Bobs! Thank you." She stands up and sets her mug down. She wraps her arms around my neck and places a small peck on my cheek. I place my hands around her midsection pulling her closer, not wanting to let go. All too soon she pulls away and moves to sit back down.   
Leighton: "Are you sure you don't want to join us? You can find out all tea were spilling."   
Priya: "Yeah, don't you want to hear our thoughts on the new boys?"   
Bobby: "You're thoughts on the new boys are none of my business. I just wanted to bring you both a cuppa. I better go rejoin the Gary tour bus."  
Leighton: "Thanks, again Bobs." She said with the same glowing smile.

Leighton

I was sat with my feet in the pool with Gary, Priya, and Bobby.   
Bobby: "So that's why I think my hands are so good basically. Good symmetry on either side of the middle finger, immaculate cuticles, and no conspicuous scars despite how much time I spend around hot ovens. I should become a hand model."  
Priya: "Henrik should become a hand model."  
Bobby: "Huh? Why? Does he have nice hands too?"  
Priya: "I don't know I haven't seen them. He's just kinda perfect in general. I'd go for him over Ibrahim any day. Leighton, would you go for Henrik over Rocco? "  
Leighton: "Hmm. There's not exactly fireworks between us but I'm not really feeling either of the new boys so I would stick with Rocco. "  
Bobby: "You know there are other guys in here too?"  
Priya: "Really? Who?" Bobby looked around his falling slightly.  
I threw a glance and Gary. He was watching me and offered a smile to which I returned.  
Leighton: "I know you haven't clicked with someone romantically yet, but you will. Don't worry. Whoever ends up with you is a lucky girl."  
Gary: "She's right mate. You're a good lad."  
Bobby: "Thanks, guys." Priya's phone goes off and she pulls it out. The other Islanders come running over.  
Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are Hope and Leighton.   
Hope: "Oh! I'm going for drinks with Lucas!"  
Leighton: "And I'm going on a date with Henrik."   
Hope: "Yes! Come on, let's go get ready!" she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the villa.   
I curled my hair and pulled the front pieces back. I wore a white strapless jumpsuit with silver sparkle details. I drew on my winged liner, curled my lashes, and applied my mascara. I finished off the look with red lipstick. I spritzed my favorite perfume before making my way outside to the car. 

I made my way to a table where Henrik was at. Lucas and Hope, we're seated at another table in the distance. And they seemed to be getting on pretty well.  
Henrik: "Hey! Thanks for coming!"   
Leighton: "Of course. Thanks for asking me!"  
I took a seat across from him. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured us each a glass.  
Henrik: "You look amazing! I've been looking forward to meeting you one on one."  
I laughed.   
Leighton: "Wow! You're enthusiastic."  
Henrik: "It's all apart of my game plan. I'm going to be really over the top and flirty with everyone. Like what if I did this?" he does an over-the-top wink.  
Leighton: "Is there something on you're eye?"   
Henrik: "Only the vision of a beautiful woman. Heyooo!" I busted out laughing.   
Leighton: "Oh my gosh."   
We both settle down from laughing.   
Henrik: "Why did you come on love island?"  
Leighton: "I've had some bad luck in the relationship department. I've been in some really bad situations that changed me and I haven't done a whole lot of dating since then. But I'm here to hopefully change that. And if not then I hope I just have a really awesome summer. What about you?"  
Henrik: " I hope to just have a fun time and make it an adventure. If I get a relationship out of it then great!"  
Leighton: " I respect that. You don't want to put too much pressure and then walk out disappointed. You've got to have fun too right?"  
Henrik: "Exactly."   
We chatted a bit more and got to know each other better. We decided to call it after we finished the bottle of wine.

As I arrive back at the villa, Bobby comes jogging up to me.   
Bobby: "Hey, Leighton!"  
Leighton: "Hey Bobs. Did I miss anything?"  
Bobby: "Nah, just a lot of chat about the new boys and who is there type and blah, blah, blah. I'm working on something else though."  
Leighton: "It sounds like you're scheming to me."  
Bobby: "Haha. Well, yes actually. Pranks! Think about it. Two of the boys are out I the villa the rest are restless and in the gym. Half the girls are getting ready for dates and the other half are already on dates."  
Leighton: "It sounds perfect. You're not the least bit interested in how my date went?"  
Bobby: "Not right now! Let's hurry!"  
Booby leads me into the dressing room which is deserted.  
Leighton: "You know it feels like you're just trying to get me all alone Bobs."   
His cheeks flush and he scratches the back of his neck.  
Bobby: "Huh? What? I'm not-that's not what-." He sputters out nervously.  
Leighton: "Haha. I'm just teasing you Bobs. It's okay. That was quite adorable though. " His cheeks flush again. "Anyways what's the prank?"  
Bobby: "It's not the greatest but I was thinking we switch Henrik's and Rocco's clothes. "  
Leighton: "Hmm. I was excepting something a little more creative from you but this will do."  
Bobby: "Hey! I was short on time!"  
Leighton: "Ok, so what do you need from me?"  
We heard footsteps coming up the stairs.   
Rocco: "Has anyone seen my flip-flops?"  
Bobby: "Quick. Go distract him."  
I step out and go downstairs before Rocco can enter the dressing room.   
Rocco: "Hey, babe. Have you seen my flipflops?"  
Leighton: "Oh. I think I saw them by the pool."  
Rocco: "Great. Thanks." He plants a kiss on my cheek and leaves the room.   
Bobby makes a bird call.  
Bobby: "Leighton, you can come back upstairs!"  
I make my way back to Bobby. The room looks exactly the same.   
Bobby: "Now we play the waiting game."   
Just then my phone beeps. 

Lucas invited you on the final date of the day.

Bobby: "You've got another day with one of the new guys? Wow. Go you."  
Leighton: "I don't think I'm going to go."  
Bobby: "Why not?"  
Leighton: "I don't know. What he said to you earlier sorta rubbed me the wrong way. It didn't seem like he was joking around. I know we haven't known each other for very long but you've been so kind to me and I already consider you one of my best friends. I hope that's not weird or too much."  
A smile slowly creeps on to his face.  
Bobby: "It's not weird. I feel the same way. We've all spent the last 5 days together 24/7. We're bound to get pretty close. I don't want you to miss out on an opportunity because of me though. You should go."  
Leighton: "Thanks, for saying that. But that still doesn't change how I feel. I don't want to be with someone who treats others like that. It's not a great first impression."   
Bobby: "Yeah I get it. Thanks for looking out for me lass."  
Leighton: "Always Bobs. Anyway, I'll catch you later. Okay?"  
Bobby: "Yeah, see you in a bit."

Hope waved me over to the bean bags where she was sitting with Lottie.   
Hope: "Hey, babes! How was the date? Tell me everything?"  
Lottie: "Were comparing notes."  
Leighton: "Who all went on dates?"  
Lottie:" Yeah we've been working it out. Henrik took you, me, and Priya. Lucas took Hope, Marisol, and Priya.  
Priya and Marisol walk back in from their dates.   
Marisol: "Great. You're all here. Let's talk about dates.  
Priya: "I'm all about this Henrik. He's a bit of me. No doubt.  
Lottie: "I'm not into this whole wilderness thing he's got going on but I have to admit that I enjoyed the date a lot more than I thought I would. "  
Priya: "What do you think Leighton?"   
Leighton: "I had a nice time. We laughed but he's not the one for me. I could just see us being good friends but that's it."  
Lottie: "What about Lucas?"  
Priya: "He's sweet but overall not my type."  
Hope: "Our date was fine. I got a little bored." I bit my tongue but Hope wasn't telling the whole truth.  
Marisol: "I didn't really get a great vibe off him, to be honest. Maybe it's because I was the third date of the day and he was just tired?"  
Hope: "Babe of the sight of you isn't enough to give him some energy, then there something wrong with him."  
Leighton: "Hope's right. I didn't get a great vibe off him earlier today either. Maybe I'm judging a little too harshly too soon."  
Marisol: "Thanks, girls."  
Lottie: "Is there anyone you would go with over Rocco then?"  
Leighton: "Sparks aren't exactly flying between us but I wouldn't switch either."  
Priya: "That's what you said this morning. I guess Rocco has nothing to worry about then.  
Just that moment Lucas and Henrik walk back into the villa.  
Henrik: "Alright, ladies?"  
Lucas: "What did we miss?"  
Henrik: "Not talking about us, I hope?  
All the girls look at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. 

All the girls were getting ready for this evening. The dressing room was filled with hairspray, glitter, and about 10 different scents all at once. Lottie's phone went off.  
Lottie: "Bobby, I got a text. Can you gather the others?"  
Bobby: "Oi! Lottie's got a text."  
The other boys gather in the girl's dressing room. Rocco stands behind me from my seat and places his hands on my shoulders, glaring and Lucas and Henrik.  
Lottie reads out   
Islanders this evening, you'll be throwing a welcome party for the two new boys. #welcometothevilla #getyourgrafton  
Henrik: "A party for us?"  
Lucas: "I can't believe it!"  
Gary: "That's what the text says"  
Leighton: "Oooh, I love a good party!!"  
Priya: "Same babes! Now boys you've got to go so us girls can finish getting ready."  
The boys pile out of the dressing room to leave us to get ready.  
I finished applying my light shimmery eyeshadow, finishing with winged liner and a nude lip. I straightened my hair and slipped on a gold dress with sheer sleeves.  
We walked outside and the villa was decorated with neon lights, a bar, and some loud music. All the girls dispersed around the villa. I went to go find Rocco who was chatting with the new boys and Bobby, Noah, and Gary.  
Bobby: "Leighton. You are looking as hot as a gas mark 10, as usual."   
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobs. You boys clean up nicely!"  
Bobby: "So, what do you boys do on the outside?"  
Lucas: "Physiotherapist. I help people regain flexibility after injuries."  
Bobby: "Ah, right."  
Henrik: "I'm a professional climber and wilderness, survival instructor.   
Rocco: "You know, I've climbed to a couple of high places in my time too. Mountains and stuff."  
Henrik: "Oh cool! What's your type?"  
Rocco: "Well, I like a girl who's pretty out there and likes traveling and-."  
Henrik: "No, I meant your type of climb. I'm into highball bouldering at the moment. "  
Rocco: "Oh yeah. Sure. I love all the boulders."  
It's clear Rocco has no idea what he's talking about. I have to bite my lip to hide the laugh that was attempting to escape my lips. I could feel Bobby's body gently shaking beside me.  
I look over at him and nudge him with my elbow. He's got this shit-eating grin on his face that almost forces me to burst out laughing.   
Leighton: "Rocco doesn't need to climb high to impress me." I said in an attempt to keep myself from laughing.   
Bobby started looking a little shifty. Glancing between Rocco and Henrik.   
Gary: "You alright Bobby?"  
Bobby: "Notice anything different about yourselves today?" he looks at Rocco and Henrik. "I switched your clothes! You're wearing each other's pants!"  
Rocco: "We didn't fall for it."  
Henrik: "We just thought they switched our cupboards around."  
Leighton: "Haha. Sorry, Bobs. As much of a comedian you are, I don't think your prank is going viral anytime soon.  
Priya calls out from the kitchen.   
Priya: "Cocktails anyone?"  
Leighton: "Oooh ill take one!!"  
Priya: "Ibrahim is making everyone is famous "violet man" drink."  
We all take our shots together.  
Leighton: "Wow, Rahim this is really good."   
Gary looks a little off.  
Leighton: "Are you alright, Gary?"  
Gary: "It feels different. The dynamics have changed."  
Priya: "You're just worried the boys are bringing some competition."  
Gary: "No. It's not that. Marisol and I aren't really seeing eye to eye."  
Priya: "Maybe you should look else where then."  
Gary: "Yeah. I guess your right. Anyways cheers everyone." He takes a shot of a Violet man. "Ooh. Ahh. That's hot. Where's my water bottle?" he leaves outside to find his bottle.  
Leighton: "Can I get another of those Rahim and a glass of milk of you don't mind?"  
Ibrahim: "Milk?"  
Leighton: "Yeah it's for Gary. It will help calm the heat down."  
Ibrahim: "Yeah, sure thing."  
He hands me my drink as well as Gary's.  
I find Gary sitting with Hope, Noah, and the two new boys. I handed him his glass of milk.  
They were in the middle of playing a guessing game but Gary was making it dirty. Gary had me doubled over in laughter at making a crane sound dirty.   
Rocco comes over and asks to talk to me privately. He pulls two bean bags next to each other and we both take a seat.  
Rocco: "I'm just going to say it. How do you feel about the new guys? I heard Marisol saying to Gary that you said you'd be up for it with either of the new boys. If that's true I'd rather you just be honest."  
Leighton: "First of all, I never said that. So, I don't know why Marisol would say that. I did say I had a nice time on my date with Henrik but I said we would be good friends nothing more. And I know we haven't been exactly hitting it off either but I wouldn't just blow you off for someone else I wasn't even interested in."  
Rocco: "That's a relief. No competition there then."  
We spent some time chatting before getting up to join everyone else on the dance floor. I talk with Rocco for a little while and I watched him walk off to talk to Marisol. They were starting to look pretty cozy. And that's why Marisol lied. I thought to myself. She's interested in Rocco. I know I would eventually have to talk to her but right now I'm going to sing and dance to Cardi B and Megan the Stallion with Priya, Bobby, and Gary. We spend the rest of the night dancing away until we were all exhausted.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Leighton

I was woken up to be greeted by Hope. All the boys except Noah had woken up early to workout in the gym. Lottie was asleep still leaving Priya, Hope, and I to talk.  
Hope: "I thought we could catch up on the latest developments with the boys."  
Priya: "I'm loving Henrik's energy. I bet he was the one who got all the boys outside. And it looks like someone is liking the looks of Lucas."  
She looked at Hope.  
Hope: "I don't think you girls would blame me for being a little bit interested right?"  
Leighton: "Of course not. It's what we're all here for."  
Hope: "Someone else seemed to take a little shine to one of them yesterday." She gestures over to Lottie. Her eyes flick open immediately.  
Lottie: "I can sense when you're talking about me, you know."  
Hope: "That's so weird!"  
Lottie: "Nah, I'm just kidding. I was awake."  
Priya turns to look at Lottie.  
Priya: "What are you thinking about the new boys, then?"  
Lottie: "I like them. I'm not exactly falling head over heels for Bobby. And I didn't feel anything with Rocco either. So, I definitely think my head could be turned."  
Leighton: "Henrik seemed really into you yesterday. I think you could be a good match."  
Lottie: "Maybe I should spend more time with him."  
Hope: "That's the best thing about this situation. It's like a buffet of boys and with there being more boys than girls I don't think we have to worry about getting sent home."  
Leighton: "I thought you were set on Noah?"  
Hope: "Yeah, I am. But we both know we're here to have a good time. I'm just enjoying the eye candy."

I got changed into a sports bra and some shorts to go for a workout since I haven't worked out in almost a week. On my way out Rocco pulled me aside to chat.  
Rocco: "Hey, babe. You got a minute to chat?"  
Leighton: "Yeah, of course. What's up?"  
Rocco: " It's about the new boys. I know you said last night that they could be good mates but I wanted to know how you felt this morning."  
Leighton: "I'm not interested in the boys."  
Rocco: "Ok, great! I just want us to be honest with each other."  
Leighton: "If I wanted to be with Henrik or Lucas I would tell you and I would expect you to do the same for me."  
Rocco: "Definitely. We're all just worried about our place in the villa."  
Leighton: "We're all good. I promise. I'm heading out for a workout. I'll catch you in a bit."

I made my way over to the gym. Gary and Henrik were working out and Lottie was sitting on the bench watching them. They were in the middle of discussing Henrik's homemade muscle ointment and how Henrik wants someone who is very outdoorsy. I put my AirPods to play music and focus on my workout and to leave them to chat. I started with stretching and moved on to some sit-ups and pull-ups. I was about to move on to lifting some weights when Lottie came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I put my AirPods out.  
Leighton: "What's up?"  
Lottie: "My plan didn't work. I need your help turning their heads."  
I figured this would be a good opportunity to move on to becoming friends.  
Leighton: "Let's do this." She grins at me.  
Lottie: "Watch this. What do you think Leighton? Which one of these boys is fitter?" She said speaking loudly.  
Leighton: "It's close, but it's got to be Gary for me. I just love the way his muscles bulge." Gary continues to lift weights be we can see him smiling indicating he heard.  
Lottie: "I don't know if I could choose between them. I can't stop imagining all the things we could do together. A romantic evening hanging out by the docks. Camping out in the woods and freezing our bits off. I'm just such an outdoorsy and heavy machinery kind of girl. The thought gets me all hot and bothered."  
The boys are clearly trying not to laugh.  
Leighton: "I'd let Gary operate my machinery any day." Gary sputters and can't contain his laughter anymore.  
Gary: "Oh my days Leighton."  
We all burst out laughing.  
Henrik: "You did well girls."  
Lottie: "We knew we'd break you."  
Gary: "So, you didn't mean any of that?"  
Leighton: "That's for us to know...for now." I winked at them and Lottie and I left the boys alone, laughing over what had just happened. 

I took a shower and got changed into a white bikini with mesh paneling. I took a seat on the loungers with Marisol, Hope, and Noah.  
Hope: "You look gorgeous in that Leighton."  
Leighton: "Thanks, Hope. What are you guys up to?"  
Marisol: "Just watching some of the interactions between the other islanders."  
Leighton: "Anything interesting happening?"  
Marisol: "I've been watching Lucas and Rocco chatting and their body language is very interesting. It's almost as if their both in competition for Priya's attention, but they don't want to admit it. Their both standing in the same pose just reversed. Doesn't Rocco seem a little flustered? Do you think he's worried about losing face in front of the boys? Or is someone else on his mind?"  
She sure seems to be taking an interest in Rocco. I still have to chat with her about lying last night.  
Leighton: "Why do you care about Rocco so much?"  
Marisol: "I don't, really. I'm just interested in what's going on around here is all."  
Yeah, sure. I thought to myself.  
Hope: "Have you had a chance to chat with Bobby and Ibrahim? They've been going on about a cactus or something."  
Leighton: "I haven't talked to them yet."  
Hope: "Maybe you should. I don't know what that's all about."

While I was looking for Bobby and Rahim, Priya pulled me aside.  
Priya: "Listen to this."  
Lucas and Rocco were arguing about how Rocco's food truck and Lucas' plans to travel the world to help people is the same thing.  
Leighton: "What do you think Priya?"  
Priya: "Mixing drinks and leading meditation sessions are great, but I'm interested in what Lucas has to offer too."  
Rocco: "You obviously haven't been to one of my sessions. I could take you to places you've never been to."He said flirting with Priya.  
There's an awkward pause as Priya struggles to react to Rocco's come-on.  
Leighton: "Right, then. This is awkward. I don't think Priya wanted your attention like that Rocco."  
Priya: "You're right, I didn't. Especially, when Leighton is literally, right next to you."  
Rocco: "Well, I've said enough here." He gets to his feet and walks off quickly.  
Lucas: "That was.."  
Priya: "That was Rocco."

As I cross the lawn Bobby bumps into me, nearly knocking me down. He's so busy talking to Rahim that he's not looking where he is going.  
Leighton: "Ooof. Good afternoon, to you too Bobs. That's one way to greet someone." I laughed.  
He grabbed my arms to help steady me from falling.  
Bobby: "Shit. Sorry, lass. I wasn't paying attention."  
Leighton: "What were you two talking about?" I looked at them curiously.  
Bobby: "Oh. It's nothing."  
Ibrahim: "It's not nothing. It's well sportswear."  
Bobby: "Aw, man. Now you've given it away already!"  
Leighton: "I thought we were best friends Bobs. Please tell me!!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and lip pout.  
Bobby smiles, shaking his head and laughing.  
Bobby: "Fine. I'll tell you. Only because you're my best friend. And you can't go around telling everyone or else it won't be funny."  
Leighton: "I pinky swear." I extend my pinky out to Bobby. He crosses his pinky with mine.  
Bobby: "We thought it would be funny to mess with the new boys a bit. We were thinking about coming up with some ridiculous word and pretended we all knew what it meant and eventually get them to start using it too."  
Leighton. "Yes! Let's do it."  
Ibrahim: "So, we were thinking of the word succulent. Their those plants that are like cactuses, but not spiky."  
Bobby: "If something is really good and not spiky you could be like, that's so succulent."  
Leighton: "Count me in for succulent then."  
Bobby: "I love that you're in this with us. We're going to go chat with Henrik now." He squeezed my arm before heading off in the direction of Henrik.

I hear Priya's phone beep so I make my way to where all the other islanders were.

Islanders- it's time to find out who's been naughty, and who can keep their mouth shut in today's challenge: 'Kiss and Tell'!  
#getlippy #mouthingoff

Priya: "Sounds like we're going to be doing some kissing." She winks at the boys.  
Leighton: "Everyone kissing each other? That's going to ramp up the tension in here for sure."  
Henrik: "I'm totally looking forward to it. I love a challenge. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all, and there's no better way you do that than up close and personal."  
Hope: "Guess we better go get ready girls."  
Lottie: "We aren't the only ones. You boys all better brush your teeth if you think we're going to be kissing you. 

There's a row of question marks on the ground. There is a large blackboard one side is marked boys and the other is marked, girls.  
Rocco: "I guess this is a boys vs girls challenge."  
Gary: "Mate, we could use someone as smart as you down at the docks. I don't think I could figure that out myself."  
Hope: "Ok, boys get in your places."

Islanders, in your teams you will have to decide which person you think 'did the deed' in a scenario drawn from a deck of cards. Then one of the team members must kiss the person on the opposite team who you think is the answer. Every correct earns the team a point.  
The winning team will get cocktails this evening.

Rocco: "So let me get this straight - we read something on a card and then decide who we want to kiss? Is there any reason we shouldn't just kiss whoever we want?"  
Gary: "Yeah, because you won't get the points."  
Rocco: "So I can play to win or use this as a chance to kiss some people?"  
Gary: "Mate, what is it with you and these challenges?"  
Marisol: "There's no reason why you shouldn't just kiss who you want Rocco."  
Lottie: "Yes there is! He's coupled up with Leighton."  
I roll my eyes at Rocco.  
Hope: "If Rocco's going around kissing whoever he likes, he's not going to be winning. Those cocktails are ours." Hope leans over and whispers.  
Priya: "Should we just get on with it? Ladies first, I think."  
Hope: "Just try and stop me." Hope draws a card and reads it aloud.  
The boy who spent more than £500 on a first date is...  
Hope draws us in for a huddle.  
Hope: "I have to kiss one of these boys. What are we thinking."  
Lottie: "Come on, it has to be Lucas. The dude is so obviously loaded."  
Priya: "That doesn't mean he'd be shelling out though. Rocco would remortgage his van to pay for dinner if he thought it'd impress a girl."  
Leighton: "My bets on Ibrahim."  
Marisol: "Yeah I agree with Leighton."  
Priya: "Woah, I hope so. Kobe beef, champagne, and him just sitting there shouldering all night? Sign me up."  
Leighton: "Trust me. It's Rahim."  
Marisol: "I think we all know he earns good money and likes to impress people."  
Hope: "If that's what you all want that's what I'm gonna do. Are you ready boys?" Her kiss is quick and gentle.  
Bobby: "Really putting it out there Hope."  
Ibrahim: "I guess I should come clean. It was me." All the girls high-five.  
A few rounds go by.  
Henrik kisses Priya  
Lottie kisses Lucas  
Ibrahim kisses Marisol  
Priya kisses Bobby  
Gary goes next.  
The girl who once got a full makeover just for a movie night with her mates.  
The boys start discussing and point in our direction.  
Lottie: "Fess up. Who is it?" She whispered.  
Priya: "It was me. I look good for me, so there's no reason not to do it all the time."  
Gary: "Okay. We've chosen. The girl we think is the most likely to get a full makeover for a night in is... Leighton." He walks up to me and places his hands on my cheeks and leans in to kiss me on the lips. I kiss Gary back gently before pulling away. Smirking I looked up at him.  
Leighton: "Sorry, boys. It might come as a surprise since we get dressed up like every night here, but I love me some oversized hoodies!"  
Henrik: "What?"  
Priya: "It was me."  
Lottie: "She's permanently dressed to kill and it's like you boys don't even notice."  
Hope: "Which puts us in the lead."  
I go next.  
Kiss the boy who had the most sexual partners.  
Lottie: "The question we've been waiting for."  
Priya: "So juicy!"  
We all huddle together again.  
Hope: "Ok. Which boy has had the most girls?"  
Lottie: "Rocco."  
Priya: "Yep. Rocco."  
Leighton: "Nah, I think that's too obvious. I think it's Gary."  
Marisol: "Agreed. I don't think we should judge him for the way he comes across. I think he cares more about deep and meaningful connections."  
Lottie: "Yeah, Gary makes sense too. He does spend a lot of nights out and he's got the looks for it."  
Leighton: "Exactly. Who knows what these boys get up to on a night out."  
Priya: "Yeah, I'm thinking there's a whole lot of one night stands for that boy."  
Hope: "If that's what you guys think then go for it."  
Bobby: "Come on ladies. We all know it's me." He pouts his lips easy for a kiss.  
I step in front of the boys pretending like I'm still deciding. I step in front of Bobby and he looks down at me with a big smile on his face.  
Bobby: "See?" He sticks out his lips again.  
Leighton: "Mmhm. I know it's not you Bobs." I playfully poke him on the side and make my way to Gary. He's smiles and purses his lips.  
Gary: "You really think it's me?"  
Leighton: "Yep." I lean up towards him and give him a quick peck on the lips. And then I take my position back to the girls.  
Gary: "I'm not usually one to boast about this but, all the lads know it's me."  
Leighton: "See!"  
Marisol: "All the lads know and I don't?"  
Bobby: "We talked about it on the first day. This guy has some serious numbers."  
Gary notices Marisol frowning at him and calls out to her.  
Gary: "You want to know why the ladies call me Fred Flintstone?"  
Bobby: "I do!"  
Gary: "Cos I can make your bed rock!"  
Priya stares at him in horror. Bobby and I both burst into song, strangely in sync.  
Leighton & Bobby: "I-I-I I can make your bed rock girl, ooh I-I-I I can make your bedrock, ooh"  
All the islanders erupt into laughter. Bobby and I high-five each other.  
Lucas goes next.  
The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on tables.  
I turned to the girls.  
Leighton: "Alright, this one was me."  
Priya: "I have to know the story."  
The boys are talking over each other and after some time discussing they're ready to guess.  
Lucas: "Ladies, are you ready? We all got together to discuss and reached a partial agreement. We think the girl most likely to be getting on the tables at the club was...Hope. He runs over to Hope and goes in for a kiss. Their kiss is slow and gentle. Lucas pulls away from Hope and I can see a hint of pink on her cheeks.  
Hope: "And you boys are....completely wrong."  
Lucas: "Really?"  
Bobby: "Gary and I tried to tell you. It's Leighton, isn't it?"  
I wide smile spread across my face.  
Leighton: "That would be me! It wasn't the first time I've danced on a table but it was the first time I got kicked out." Gary looked at me with his eyebrows raised smiling.  
Leighton: "What? I like to dance and have fun."  
Priya: "We will be going out together when we leave here!"  
Leighton: "Of course, babes!"  
Marisol goes next.  
The boy who gets a back, sack, and crack wax every month.  
Lottie smirks at the boys.  
Lottie: "I'm glad one of you is suffering to stay beautiful."  
Marisol: "They're all pretty-well groomed, to be fair."  
Priya: "On the surface, sure. But what if you get down there and it's just a rainforest."  
Leighton: "True."  
Lottie: "Who do we think it is?"  
Leighton: "I would say Rocco and Henrik are out for sure. They're both about that rugged lifestyle and living au natural."  
Priya: "Agreed. I'm definitely not seeing those boys in a salon anytime soon."  
Hope: "Yeah and I know it's not Noah."  
Priya: "So, who's left?"  
Leighton: "I think it's Lucas. He's very clean-shaven and there's not a hair on his chest."  
Priya: "I can see that."  
Hope looks off into the distances.  
Priya: "I think Hope can too." Hope shakes her head and blushes like she's been caught.  
Hope: "Sounds like we're all in agreement then? Marisol, you should kiss..."  
We turn to where Marisol was standing but she's already walked off towards the boys.  
Bobby: "Looks like someone couldn't wait to get her lips on us!" She walks straight up to Rocco and kisses him. All eyes turn to me. I just look back and shrug my shoulders.  
Leighton: "Let's just get on with the game, yeah?"  
Lottie: "I think some of us are playing more of a game than, others." She glares at Rocco and Marisol.  
Ibrahim: "I want to keep things spicy. Rocco, you're next."  
Rocco takes his card next.  
Kiss the girl who canceled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her friend got stood up on a blind date.  
Lottie: "Well it wasn't Marisol, was it?"  
Marisol: "What?"  
Lottie: "Whoever did that is a girl who cares more about her mates than some boy."  
Leighton: "I appreciate you trying to help Lottie, but we will sort this out after the game."  
She huffs and nods her head.  
Hope: "Who was it then?"  
Leighton: "I think it was Lottie."  
Lottie: "Yeah, I would do anything for my girls."  
Rocco: "The girl I think would drop anything for her mates is someone who is passionate, fiery, and always true to what she wants. I think it's ......Marisol." He walks up to Marisol and kisses her. She leans in and kisses him back, hard. Everyone goes silent and all you can hear is their lips. Marisol slides her hands over Rocco's chest. Nobody knows what to say.  
Lottie: "Is this seriously happening right now. Neither of you has any idea what loyalty means."  
Leighton: "Lottie, please just let me talk about it with Rocco later."  
Lottie: "You should be fuming. These two are using this challenge to get off with each other. And you and Gary just have to stand and watch." I glance and Gary who is glaring at Rocco.  
Bobby: "Guys emotions are running pretty high  
here, but there's still a whole lot of cards left. the girls are winning. We need to step up our game."  
Leighton: "Yeah, let's keep going."  
Bobby runs over and hands me a card.  
Bobby: "This one is nice and spicy!"  
Kiss the boy who has been caught naked out in public.  
There's silence, and then the girls all burst out laughing.  
Lottie: "Let's get deciding then because I really want to know the answer to this one."  
The girls all gather around. For a moment the tension is all gone.  
Lottie: "My moneys on Bobby. I'll never understand what these boys get up to on a lads night out."  
Priya: "I was going to say that too."  
Leighton: "He does like to have fun. Maybe it was on a night full of drinking."  
Hope: "I think you should go with Bobby."  
Leighton: "Ok. The boy we think has been caught naked in public is... Bobby." I step in front of Bobby and smile up at him.  
Leighton: "Hey, Bobs. I hope this is fine with you." He smiles down at me and leans down to kiss me. He wraps his arms around my waist and tips me backward slightly lowering me into this kiss. His actions become slightly more intense and I pull away. Looking down at me I can see just how many freckles he actually has and how prominent they when there is a pink flush to his face. We're so close that I can tell he smells faintly like sweets and freshly baked bread. I move back to my spot quickly hoping no one noticed the moment we just had. Which thankfully, nobody did.  
Henrik: "Sorry, girls. That was me. I had been mountain biking a trail near where I live. It was a hot day but it had just rained so it was really muddy and humid. I was so sweaty and dirty. I just thought "why don't I just take a quick dip?" I didn't think it would matter that I didn't have anything to swim in since no-one was around. I didn't see this couple having a picnic in the woods.... but they saw me. They called the park warden."  
Everyone bursts out laughing.  
Leighton: "I'm sorry Henrik, but that's hilarious." I was clutching my stomach from laughing so hard.  
Henrik: "I think so now. The worst bit was I didn't have time to clean off. I came out still muddy and covered in leaves. For a week the warden called me "swamp monster."  
Gary: "Mate, that's amazing. This game has been a weird one for me."  
Leighton: "You just made this whole game worth it."  
Hope: "I guess that's it then. We didn't keep score for all of them but I think it's safe to say that we won!"  
Hope's phone goes off.  
Congratulations, girls as the winners of today's challenge you've been award with cocktails.

Hope runs over and hugs me as soon as I enter the dressing room.  
Hope: "I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried about us all after everything that happened this afternoon."  
Leighton: "Why are you worried?"  
Hope: "It just makes me think about how we get on as a group. It's weird to me that we could all be having fun and not notice what's going on right under our noses."  
Leighton: "Actually, I had a feeling something was going on between them. I just haven't had the chance to talk to Rocco yet."  
Priya: "Really? We were just talking and we think that this Rocco and Marisol thing is bigger than just today. It was weird when they kissed twice today, wasn't it?"  
Leighton: "I don't think it was weird that they kissed twice but I did think it was weird how far they both decided to take it."  
Priya: "It's like they knew what each other was thinking before it even happened. So, we wanted to know when those two got close?"  
Hope: "And we both said the same thing at the same time. I'm sorry to say this but as soon as the new boys arrived he tried it on with all of us."  
Leighton: "What was he saying?"  
Priya: "Just how he wanted to recouple and stuff. He wasn't necessarily trying it on, it was more like if things went that way and we were both single. But I think that's because I said I was happy with Ibrahim for now."  
Hope: "He said the same thing to me when he thought nobody was looking. I said I wasn't interested, but I'm sure he would've pushed it further if he thought there was a chance between us."  
Priya: "We think he must've started chatting to all the girls after Lucas and Henrik came in."  
Leighton: "Ugh. It sounds like he's been playing all of us. This morning he went on about wanting us to be "honest" with each other after I reassured him multiple times I didn't want to couple up with Lucas or Henrik."  
Priya: "I just don't get why he would do this. We all came to find love and it seems like he's just been playing a game."  
Hope: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still haven't had the chance to talk to anyone else."  
Priya: "How are you feeling? And I wonder how Marisol is feeling."  
Hope: "If she's gone behind everyone's back that's really snakey. But she probably doesn't know he's been chatting to all of us."  
Leighton: "I'm just going to try to talk to them and sort this out. I just wanted to enjoy my night but that's not going to happen."

I slip on a sparkly romper and finish off my hair and makeup before exiting the dressing room. I find Rocco taking Ibrahim, Noah, and Bobby  
Leighton: "Hey, boys. Rocco, can we talk?"  
Rocco: "Uhh, yeah sure."  
He pats Bobby on the back to say bye. Bobby just rolls his eyes once Rocco turns his back. I lead him to the fire pit so we could have some privacy.  
Leighton: "I think we have some things to talk about."  
Rocco: "Yes, I guess we do."  
I take a moment to try and think of how I want to say this.  
Leighton: "I've been informed that you've been grafting on some of the other girls. Which is fine. I don't care about that. That's apart of the game. But the challenge earlier I think went a bit too far. You and Marisol were all over each other."  
Rocco: "We may have gotten a bit carried away. But I had to go with my heart and how I felt."  
Leighton: "I'm not upset about that. I understand that you have to go with how you feel but this morning you went on about wanting to be honest with each other. And I was honest with you. I didn't want Lucas or Henrik. But you weren't honest with me. Instead, you went behind my back to get off with Marisol even after she lied to you saying that I said I wanted to be with either of the new boys."  
Rocco: "I'm not sure what to say." He's fidgeting with his hands avoiding eye contact.  
Leighton: "Seriously? How about an apology? I reassured you multiple times but then you turn around and do this exact opposite of what you expect from me? How is that fair? Since you have nothing to say, I'm leaving."  
I leave Rocco at the fire pit. "Fucking prick," I say under my breath rolling my eyes. That was pointless. I head inside to get my water bottle but Marisol calls out to me.   
Marisol: "We should talk, Leighton." I sigh and turn around.  
Leighton: "I guess we should."  
Marisol: "I wanted to tell you that there isn't a me and Rocco. We were just two people who kissed today."  
Leighton: "I'm going, to be honest. I'm not sure if I completely believe you. I know you lied to Rocco saying that I would be up for it with either of the new boys."  
Marisol: "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I did that. I guess I just got jealous. He's the only connection I've made in here so far. I hadn't even thought about him until the other day when Lucas and Henrik came in. He just pulled me aside and we started talking. When I said I wasn't into Gary at the moment, it was like something clicked between us."  
Leighton: "Look, Marisol. I'm not upset that you guys have feelings for each other. That's apart of the game. I just wish you wouldn't have lied about me and that you both would have come talked to me about it and just been honest. I'm sorry, but you should know that Rocco has been chatting to all the girls, not just you. I think you were the only one sweet enough to trust him. Besides me I guess." She sighs.  
Marisol: "I feel so silly all of a sudden. Do you at least see why I did it?"  
Leighton: "As I said, I'm not upset that you like him. I'm upset that neither of you were honest and that you lied about me. I would've been fine with you two chatting. I just would have appreciated the respect of letting me know."  
We sit in silence trying to gather our thoughts.  
Noah's phone beeps announcing that it was time for our drinks.

The girls gather on the terrace for cocktails.  
Hope hands out drinks to everyone.  
Hope: "It's nice we can all spend time together. It's a lovely evening."  
Lottie: "Yeah, it is lovely." She says sarcastically.  
Priya: "Obviously, we need to clear the air a bit."  
Lottie: "A bit?"  
Marisol: "Do you have something to say to me, Lottie?"  
Hope: "Can we just take it easy for a second. I know we're all still thinking about the challenge this afternoon."  
Lottie: "When Marisol kissed Rocco."  
Hope: "I think a few of us weren't exactly playing by the girl code."  
Leighton: "Right, then. Let's just get this over with so we can move past it."  
Marisol: "It seems like a lot of you are disappointed in the way I acted today but it was just a kiss in a challenge."  
Priya: "It feels as though the kiss was apart of something bigger. You've been talking in secrets for a while now?"  
Marisol: "I thought we had something special."  
Lottie: "We've all been played by Rocco and I think we should do something about it."  
Leighton: "I don't think that's the right thing to do. Flirting is apart of the game. I just wish they were both honest with me about their feelings. I would've understood."  
Lottie: "Nah. I reckon we cut him out. Avoid him and give him the cold shoulder. I'm done with him. I don't want to talk to him. I knew I didn't like him after the first few chats when I figured out he was one who didn't like to be tied down."  
Leighton: "I'm sorry Lottie. I know you're trying to have my back, but I'm not going to do that. I'm am upset with him and the way he decided to handle everything, but it's not fair to everyone else to have to be put in a situation like that. But thank you for being on my side."  
Hope: "Yeah, I agree. I'd like to think we could all still get along."  
Priya: "I think it's natural if we're all a little frosty with him."  
Leighton: "I'm not saying that I'm just going to forgive him. But I'm not going to go that extra mile to completely ignore him and be mean. I'll just keep my distance when I can. I won't be sharing a bed with him tonight though. I just don't want to cause more drama in the villa."  
Marisol: "I have no intention of not talking to Rocco. I know he hasn't exactly shown his best side recently. I genuinely do like the guy and I'm sorry if that's a problem for you." She gets up and leaves. There's silence for while.  
Lottie: "Good meeting, guys."  
Hope: "It could've gone worse, to be fair. At least the drinks were nice."  
We all stand up and head back inside. I get changed into pajamas. I head into the kitchen and open the freezer looking for ice cream.  
Gary walks into the kitchen.  
Gary: "Crazy day for us, huh?"  
Leighton: "You could say that." I said through a slight laugh. "How are you doing?"  
Gary: "Honestly, it was weird seeing them do that but I knew that Marisol and I weren't going anywhere."  
Leighton: "Yeah. I knew that with Rocco too. I just wish they would've been honest, ya know?"  
Gary: "I get that. Maybe that works out in our favor then." He walks towards me and leans in close enough that I can feel his warm breath against my face. He glances from my lips into my eyes. I feel my breath catch. I put my hand on his chest and move away.  
Leighton: "As much as I would like to do that right now, we can't. We still have partners and I'm not that kind of person. Even if they deserve it."  
Gary: "Ahh. Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Leighton."  
Leighton: "Goodnight Gary."  
I grab a spoon and the small tub of chocolate ice cream and head out to the loungers. I pull the blanket over my legs and place my AirPods in my ears. I decided to play the one who always makes me happy, Harry Styles. I take a bite of the ice cream and feel a tap on my shoulder from behind, making me jump.  
Bobby: "Hey, lass."  
Leighton: "Shit, Bobs. You scared me!"  
Bobby: "Sorry!" He laughs and holds his hands up defensively."  
Leighton: "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing out here?"  
Bobby: "I told Lottie I was going to stay out here with you to make sure you were alright."  
I could feel my heart swell at his words.  
Leighton: "Really? That's so sweet. Won't Lottie miss you?"  
Bobby: "Actually, she was cool with it. We're just friends anyway. And I'm pretty sure she won't mind having the bed to herself since I like to starfish."  
Leighton: "Wow, I would have never expected that from her. Grab a spoon and sit!" He ran back to the villa to grab a spoon. I patted the spot in front of me. I placed the tub of ice cream in between the two of us.

Bobby

I was surprised Lottie was cool with letting me sleep on the loungers with Leighton.  
Leighton had placed the ice cream between us and we both dug in.  
Bobby: "Spill. How are you feeling?"  
Leighton: "Are you sure you want to hear this? Remember what I told you. Not everyone's problems are your problems." She looked at me seriously. Her hazel eyes were still bright in the night sky.  
Bobby: "Leighton, you're my friend and I care about you. That means I will be by your side no matter what."  
Leighton: "Ok. Fine. I'm frustrated. I guess. Like I don't care that Rocco and Marisol have feelings for each other but I wanted them to be honest with me. Marisol lied to Rocco and said that I would be up for coupling with Lucas or Henrik. And Rocco asked me to be honest with him, which I was multiple times. And then he goes behind my back and does the opposite of what he expected me to do. We agreed to be honest and he just wasn't. How is that fair?"  
Bobby: "It's not. None of us guys knew he was grafting on all the girls."  
Leighton: "And the asshole didn't even apologize! All he said was "I don't know what to say." She made a face mocking Rocco.  
Bobby: "What a dickhead. I pulled him aside for a chat and told him what he did to you wasn't cool. He wasn't very happy with me but I just felt like I needed to say something." Her face looked slightly shocked.  
Leighton: "Wait, you mean to tell me that the Bobby I know, my Bobs, the peacekeeper said something that could cause drama?" She pointed to herself giggling when she said "my Bobs." Hearing her say that made my heart flutter. I want to be hers and I want her to be mine.  
Bobby: "Mhm. Yeah, I had to defend you. You deserve better than that."  
Leighton: "Bobs, you are too sweet. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I could faintly smell her sweet perfume. We pulled apart.  
Bobby: "It will get better, I promise."  
Leighton: "Maybe, I could be going home. I feel something with Gary and I think he would pick me but you never know." She looks down sadly.  
Bobby: "You'll be okay. I wouldn't let you go home." Urghh. Fuck. I really should tell her how I feel.  
Leighton: "That's sweet, Bobs. But you can't play the game for me. You have to play for you. You need to find the right person for you. Don't let me get in your way of happiness." But you could be my happiness, I thought to myself.  
We continued to chat for a while. Making each other laugh until we had tears in our eyes. We were the only ones awake and it was already very late.  
Leighton leans back, rubs her eyes, and yawns.  
Bobby: "Alright, lass. You should get to sleep." I stand up and pull the blanket over her tucking her in. I brush the hair from her eyes. She's already out. I climbed into the longer beside her, laying on the side closest to her. I turn to face her. Even asleep she's beautiful. Her features look soft and peaceful. She stirs a bit and starts mumbling.  
Leighton: "Night, Bobs. Thank you for being a great friend."  
Bobby: "Always. Goodnight, lass." I keep tossing and turning. My mind wanders to our kiss from the challenge. I was so happy that I got to kiss her. She didn't kiss anyone else like that but, I was the one who pushed it. Maybe I pushed it too far. She wants to be with Gary though. I know he really likes her and she really likes him. I've also got this feeling that Noah likes her. I've been catching him throwing longing glances in her direction. But Hope had him on such a tight leash, who could blame him. This familiar sense of dread fills my body as I think about her options. She could have anyone she wanted. Why would she pick me? I just want to be the one to make her happy. Fuck. I think I'm starting to fall for Leighton and it’s only been six days.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited about this chapter! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!

Leighton 

I was woken up to shouting inside the villa. I groaned rolling over. Bobby was still asleep on the lounger next to me. I sat up rubbing eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light.   
Leighton: "Good morning, Bobs. Someone's got a text." I gently shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw me.  
Bobby: "Good morning, lass. What's going on?"  
Leighton: "We've got to get up. Someone's got a text." I extend my hand out for him to take. He grabs my hand and I help him get up. We make our way upstairs to see what's going on but before we enter the room I grab his arm to stop him. He turns to look at me, slightly confused.  
Leighton: "I just wanted to say thanks again. You didn't have to stay out there with me last night or say anything to Rocco. I really do appreciate you being there for me. And I want you to know that you can do the same. I'll always have your back."  
Bobby: "Anytime, I told you I wanted to be there for you, and I meant it. Now, come on, better see what's up before they get suspicious." He puts his hand on the small of my back leading me into the room.   
Leighton: "Morning everyone! What are the plans for today?"  
Priya: "Good morning guys! I was just about to read out my text."  
Girls, later today you will decide which boy is most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines. It's date or break time!  
Lucas: "That is savage."  
Ibrahim: "I'm so going to screw this up."  
Lottie: "Looks like the power is in our hands today, girls."  
The boys groan. Everyone looks at Rocco. He opens his mouth like he's about to speak, but no sound comes out.  
Priya: "What are you guys waiting for? Go get ready!"  
The boys race off to change.  
I get changed into some workout leggings and a sports bra. I make my way out onto the lawn. Lottie is chatting with Lucas and Henrik about first dates, giving her unfiltered opinion. I pass them on my way to the gym. I begin with stretching. I move on to some cardio then do my usual routine of push-ups and pull-ups. I finish with a bit of weightlifting and taking a few hits on the punching bag. After, I finish my workout I make some toast for a quick breakfast. I finished eating and wash my plate. I grab my toiletries and get in the shower. I turn the water up to as warm as it will go to ease my muscles and help wash away the stress from last night. I scrub my body, wash my hair, and finish the rest of my routine. I threw my hair into a quick braid and changed into my yellow bikini with a deep v and cut-outs on the side. As I'm leaving the dressing room I bump into Gary in the kitchen grabbing some tea.  
Gary: "You know how to stand out. When I first saw you I was like, wow. Stunned!"  
Leighton: "Thanks, Gary! I'll catch you outside."   
I meet Lottie out at the pool with Lucas and Henrik.   
Lottie: "Hey, Leighton."  
Lucas: "Good morning!"  
Leighton: "Hey, guys. What were you chatting about earlier?"  
Lottie: "Just some date rules. These boys have to impress us today, after all. I was just telling them the only thing a girl looks for is trust."  
Rocco starts to make his way over.   
Henrik: "Yeah, that's an important quality for sure."  
Rocco: "What are you guys chatting about?"  
Leighton: "The perfect first date and the best qualities in a partner."  
Rocco: "I know all about the perfect first date. I once took a girl to the top of-." Lottie cuts him off.   
Lottie: "Shall we go somewhere else, Henrik?"  
Henrik: "But we just got to the pool..."  
Lottie glares at Rocco.  
Rocco: "Is everything alright, Lottie." She turns away from him. "I'll take that as a no."  
Lucas: "Um. Henrik, did you say you had a sprain on your leg? Want me to take a look at it... somewhere else?"  
Henrik: "Oh, right. I've got this pain in my back. I mean... leg." The two boys awkwardly shuffle away and pat Rocco on the shoulder.  
Henrik: "Good luck mate."  
Lottie: "Where are you guys going?"  
Lucas: "Away from the tension." He calls out still waking away.  
Rocco: "I just want to talk to you about the girls judging the best date thing. I've got some ideas you're all going to lap up." Priya and Hope have joined us now.   
Lottie: "Do you hear that? That sound is the lesser spotted male snake. In pursuit of not one but 5 hot females! Leighton, can you hear that?"  
Leighton: "I said last night I wasn't going to ignore him. Even though he has been a total dick." I looked at him pointedly.   
Lottie: "Why don't you go find Marisol if you're so pro-Rocco?" She looks around, anger knotting up her brow. "Girls, maybe we should go elsewhere if that's how Leighton feels."  
Rocco: "Ahh. Leave it out, Lottie." She stomps off towards the kitchen.   
Priya and Hope follow Lottie and give me an encouraging smile.  
Rocco: "And then there were two. Look, you were the one I wanted to talk to. I know I've done something pretty bad to get this frosty attitude. Let me make it right." Lottie is watching our every move.  
Leighton: "Alright, let's talk." We go up to the roof terrace.   
Rocco: "How come everyone is so off with me?"  
Leighton: "For starters, you've been having it on with all the girls. Lottie was pretty upset at what you and Marisol did. She wanted to give you the cold shoulder."  
Rocco: "But you didn't?"  
Leighton: "To be honest, I would love to be ignoring you right now. Especially, after you didn't even apologize for not being honest with me even though you asked me to be honest with you, which I was. But I didn't think it would be fair for everyone else in the house to have to deal with that and realistically I knew it would be better to talk it through."  
Rocco: "I appreciate that. And I don't blame you for calling me a dick earlier. I deserved that one."  
Leighton: "Mhm yeah, you did."  
Rocco: "I know what it looks like but I haven't been true to myself. I know it probably seems like I'm just a massive player. But I'm not playing a game here. I'm trying to work out if I have feelings for Marisol."  
Leighton: "That's not even what I was upset about. I told you that. I just asked you to be honest. And why graft on all the girls, why not just her?"  
Rocco: "I was just trying to suss out if I get that feeling. The one when you're traveling. It's always exciting to go somewhere new. Although, you eventually end up missing your bed at home, right? But if you never went away you'd never experience that longing for home comfort. I just get the feeling that Marisol could be both, you know?"  
Leighton: "I understand what you're saying. But you should've gone about it differently."  
Rocco: "I know that now and I'm sorry. Thank you for giving me a chance to talk again."  
He heads down from the roof giving me some time to think.  
In the kitchen, Gary is boiling the kettle.  
Lottie: "I still can't believe Rocco and Marisol. It's like they have no respect for boundaries."  
Lottie looks at me skeptically.   
Lottie: "Hope that chat was worth it." She rolls her eyes. I explained a bit of what he said.  
Leighton: "He admitted that after all that's happened he would rather be with Marisol, instead. Which is fine with me. I didn't feel a connection with him. But he should've just said  
something to me." Lottie nods seeming somewhat satisfied with my answer for now.   
Lottie: "Quick, Gary. I need my tea!" He quickly hands her a mug.   
Lottie: " Thanks, I need this for my reading. This whole thing is exhausting."  
Bobby: "It's all just momentary drama. You'll all have forgotten about in a week."  
Lottie: "You don't know that, Bobby. We'll just have to see what the tea leaves say."  
Leighton: "And not if I end up getting sent home."  
Bobby: "That's not going to happen. Remember what I said." I nodded thinking back to how he told me he wouldn't let me get sent home. "Now, drink this." He hands me a cup of coffee. I smile at him taking the mug between my hands.  
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobs." I take a sip and it's just how I like it. Just how he remembered I like it, once again.   
Marisol, Ibrahim, Hope, and Noah enter the kitchen.   
Lottie is messing with her nails. Or sharpening them.   
Marisol: "There's kind of an atmosphere in here. I'll go sort my hair or something." She walks off upstairs.   
Gary: "Do you want to talk it out somewhere private, Lottie?"   
Lottie: "Sure. Let's go. I need to do my tea-leaf reading in peace." They both head outside slipping past the others.   
Why would Lottie need to talk it out with Gary? Rocco isn't even her partner. I rub my hand across my face and sigh.   
Hope: "That was the very definition of awkward."  
Bobby: "I'm so not built for this drama."   
Leighton: "Sorry, guys. I tried to sort out what I could."  
Bobby: "It's not you're fault." He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently.  
Priya: "Bobby's right. This isn't on you."  
Leighton: "Thanks, guys." My mind wandered from their conversation. I could faintly hear them talking about the "chair move" on a date but I wasn't fully processing what they were saying. Priya breaks me from my thoughts.  
Priya: "Guys! I got a text." Every come rushing in.   
Lottie: "What does it say, hun?"

Islanders, this afternoon the boys will be performing in a talent contest. The girls will choose which act impresses them the most.  
#Islandersgottalent #mrloveisland

Lucas: "A talent contest?"  
Henrik: "We're in the deep end now Lucas."  
Priya: "This is perfect. It's about time the guys put on a show for us."  
Bobby: "Ha! My kind of challenge! Smilers wear a crown and losers wear a frown."  
Rocco: "But what will happen to the loser?" The boys exchange worried looks.

All the girls were sunbathing on the loungers.   
Lottie: "This is how it's meant to be, ladies. The lads flapping about trying to impress us while we lounge by the pool."  
Hope: "But what are they meant to be doing.  
Aren't talent shows all skimpy swimsuit and speeches about world peace?"  
Priya: "Bring on the sexy swimwear, I say!"  
Hope: "I can't wait to see what Noah's hidden talent is."  
Priya: "She's definitely already seen his hidden talent." We nudge Hope, who's face goes red.  
Marisol: "What are you going to be looking for, Leighton?"  
Leighton: "Personality. I need someone to laugh with otherwise it's not happening."  
Hope: "Noah checks all these boxes. He'll ace this challenge.   
Priya: "Do you think Bobby will make a cake?"  
Leighton: "I hope so. The cupcakes he made were so yummy. That's got to be a major perk of coupling up with a professional chef, right Lottie? Homemade cakes!"  
Lottie: "It definitely is. He's made me a few desserts already and they were delish. If he wants my vote he better get to baking."  
Marisol: "At least Bobby has a skill. What's Gary going to do? Talk about his man." She said rudely.   
Leighton: "Actually, he's pretty handy with tools. I mean he's a crane operator, after all. And you shouldn't be so mean. He's told me a lot about his nan. She's really important to him and she's always been there for him."  
Hope: "I think it's sweet how close he is to his nan."   
Marisol: "A little to close if you ask me."   
Priya: "Are you trying to say he fancies his nan?"  
Leighton: "They've just been through a lot together." I said defending Gary.  
Priya: "Anyways, I think most of the guys have something going for them."  
Lottie: "What's Rocco's talent? Cracking on to all of your mates in a day? She shots Marisol a glare. Marisol analyzes her nails. Hope puts a sympathetic arm around me.   
Lottie: "He won't be getting anything except bad vibes from me."  
Priya: "Yeah he won't be getting two words from me."  
Marisol: "Rocco's not all bad we shouldn't judge him too harshly."   
Lottie: "I'll judge him however I please, thank you."   
Hope: "Be real Marisol. Would you want to date someone who's done what he's done?"  
Priya: "I couldn't date a guy I outright knew I couldn't trust."  
Marisol: "I don't know. There's something about bad boys. Am I right, Leighton?"  
Leighton: "I used to feel that way when I was younger. But I came here to find a connection with someone. Not to waste time. I've been burned in the past so I go for nice guys now. There's no worrying about if they're cheating or playing games."  
Marisol: "Sounds boring." I subtly roll my eyes. Conveniently, she feels this way now after she complained about not feeling a connection with anyone including Gary even though she only spent less than a day with him.   
Lottie: "If by 'nice' you mean 'considerate and respectful' then I can't understand why you wouldn't want that. I don't get the fixation with bad boys. They're bad. Like, by definition. Come on, girls. This contest is divine providence."  
Marisol: "Or just a fun challenge and we should put all this Rocco drama behind us."  
Priya: "Leighton was right when she said that we shouldn't ignore him. "  
Lottie: "You and snakes as far as I'm concerned." She flips her hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes.   
Marisol: "Really Lottie? You're reluctance to let this go... He's not even your partner."  
Lottie: "He's not yours either, last time I checked." Lottie glares at Marisol.  
Leighton: "Right, well I think I forgot my water bottle in the kitchen."  
I leave before another fight can ensue. I'm filling up my water bottle when a hissing startles me causing water to spill all over me.  
I turn around to find Noah standing there.   
Leighton: "Crap. What is it with everyone sneaking up on me in here?"  
Noah: "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Bobby needs your help."  
Leighton: "Ok. Help with what?" He looks around furtively.   
Noah: "Mr. love island. I can't talk out here. Come with me. He's upstairs."  
He darts off to the villa and I follow. Still soaking wet.   
I enter the dressing room. It looks like a madhouse. The first thing I see is Bobby crowbarring himself into one of Priya's dresses. Henrik is looking for a different lipstick. Gary is decided between two skimpy swimsuits.   
Henrik: "Are you sure it won't be too much?"  
Noah: "No pal, that's your color."  
Henrik: "Leighton, what do you think?"  
Leighton: "I'm with Noah. Red looks good on you."  
Bobby: "Leighton! You've got to help me! I can't get Priya's dress on." I almost fall over from laughing so hard. The dress has barely made it past his hips.  
Leighton: "Oh my goodness, Bobby. You will win that crown." Be breaths a sigh of relief.  
Bobby: "Thanks, lass, you've saved my skin. I won't forget this!  
Leighton: "Right let's talk winning strategy. Come with me."  
We go onto the bedroom where it's quieter.  
Bobby: "So there's this swimsuit bit, then it's hidden talents and some kind of speech."  
Leighton: "Don't worry about the swimsuit bit. It's just for a laugh. You're really funny. I think that's sexy and your already gorgeous so being funny is just another plus." I said giving him a cheeky grin. His cheeks flush.   
Bobby: "That's how I win the ladies over, you know? I laugh them into bed." He raises his eyebrow suggestively and pats the bed. I laugh and shake my head at him.   
Leighton: "For the speech bit, all you need to do is be yourself."  
Bobby: "Is being myself going to be enough?" I stroke my chin and look him over.  
Leighton: "Hmm. You're right. Be Ryan Gosling."   
Bobby: "Very funny." I laugh at his response.  
Leighton: "No, seriously though be yourself. That's enough for me." I turn my body to face Bobby better.  
Leighton: "If you ask me I think you're the most datable guy here." He smiles back at me.  
Bobby: "That's a really sweet thing for you to say." I notice his eyes start to wander down to my wet bikini top.  
Leighton: "Hey. Eyes up here." I waved my hand across his face. He gets red-faced from being caught.  
Bobby: "Sorry, but you're soaking wet? Why"  
Leighton: "That's what she said!" We both burst out into laughter. "I was filling up my water bottle when Noah came to find me to help you. I didn't notice him there and he scared me when I turned around."  
Bobby: "That's hilarious. I wish I could've seen it."  
Leighton: "Back to the contest. The part you want to get right is the hidden talent bit. For example, I can do a backflip."  
Bobby: "I don't believe you. Let's make a bet. I'll make you any dessert you want if you can do it. If not then.... you have to carry me around the whenever I want."  
Leighton: "Deal.” I smirk at him. Watch this."  
I stand up and make sure that nothing is in my way. Bobby crosses his arms and looks amused.  
I bend my knees and do an effortless backflip. His jaw drops.   
Bobby: "Damn it!"  
I take a bow.  
Leighton: "Thank you. Thank you."  
Bobby: "I couldn't do that in a million years."  
Leighton: "You don't have to. That's my talent. My point is it doesn't have to be something major. It can be entertaining, surprising, or unusual."  
Bobby: "I've got it! I know what I'm going to do!"  
Leighton: "Are you planning on telling me?"  
Bobby: "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."  
Leighton: "At least give me a clue."  
Bobby: "Let's just say I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Bobby takes my hand and glances at me. It's a look I haven't seen before. And I'm not sure what it means. I feel myself blushing. He leans in and gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Rocco's lucky that he got to couple up with a great girl like you. Too bad he had to go and ruin it. I'm so glad you showed up, lass."  
Leighton: "Bobs, I told you that I would no matter what." Everything goes quiet for a moment. He's looking at me as if he's seeing me clearly for the first time. He brushes a strand of hair away from my face and I feel the warmth of his hand against my cheek. I look away. Unsure of how to react I just smile.  
Bobby: "I guess I better go get ready then."  
Leighton: "Go and win that sash!" He gets up and makes his way back towards the dressing room. He looks back and flashes me a smile. When he leaves I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.  
Gary stops me on my way out.  
Gary: "Leighton, what color should I go with?"  
He's holding up a red and a blue swim   
suit.   
Leighton: "Hmm. I'd go with blue. It's a good color on you."  
Gary: "Great. Thanks."  
Leighton: "No problem. I'll see you in a bit." I leave him and make my way back to the girls.  
Leighton: "It's chaos in there, girls."  
Priya: "What are they doing?"  
Leighton: "You don't want to know! Anyway, we'll be finding out soon enough."   
I stretch out and enjoy the feeling of the sun's warmth on my skin. Priya interrupts the calm by yelling   
Ladies take your seats at the judges' table. It's time to decide which boy has what it takes to be crowned Mr. Love Island.  
#workitboys #ladieschoice  
Excitedly, we make our way across the lawn, taking our places at the judges' table.  
Gary: "Welcome to Mr.Love Island."  
All the girls gasp at the makeover to the pool.  
Hope: "Check out how fancy they've made it! Can we keep the pillars?"  
Marisol: "It's so miss world."  
Gary: "We've got three rounds of fun for you lovely ladies. At the end of them, one of the love island boys gets a pretty sash and a tiny crown. and something special to be announced."  
Lottie: "It's called a tiara, Gary."  
Priya: "This so exciting!   
Leighton: "I know right? I can't wait to see what these guys have to bring!"  
Gary: "We kick off the swimwear round. Our first contender is suave, sexy, and great with his hands." Gary holds up his hands. "Form an orderly queue, ladies. He struts around the pool to different music, pausing to strike different muscle man poses.   
Marisol: "Sweet lord!"  
Priya: "Go, Gary! Go, Gary!"   
Leighton: "Whoop! Whoop!" When he gets to the judges' table he slowly removes his top, revealing his muscular chest and abs. "Whoo! Take it all off!" In a flash, he whips off his shorts revealing his budgie smugglers. Seductively he approaches Marisol. She can't stop laughing.  
Marisol: "What are you doing?" He pulls out a bottle of baby oil and squirts it onto his chest. This earns howls of laughter from all of us. Gary moves to me and grabs my hands running them down his oiled chest. I can't help but fall into more laughter.   
Gary: "I'd hate to be the fella that had to follow that. Next up, the best thing to come out of Sweden since ABBA and meatballs. It's Henrik!" He emerges in swimming trunks covered in glitter wearing bright red lipstick.   
Lottie: "Why is he wearing my lippie? And why does it look better on him?"   
Hope: "Work it, Henrik!" He struts tow the judges' table, gives the ladies a twirl, and blows them a kiss.  
Leighton: "Yaass Queen! That's what I'm talking about!"  
Gary: "Next up, a master baker who's sure to get your temperature rising... it's Bobby!"  
Leighton: "Whooo! Go Bobs!!!" I started cheering. Bobby emerges in a dress all the girls are laughing except Priya.  
Priya: "That's my dress!" The girls clap and Bobby struts his way to the judges' table.   
Bobby: "Glad you're loving the show, ladies. I've been practicing." He loses his footing and falls are onto the decking. He commando rolls to his feet and runs off leaving us in hysterics. Bobby spits me and takes a bow following with a cheeky wink.   
Leighton: "Are you okay?" I mouth to him. He nods back saying he's fine.   
Lottie: "That was the best thing I've ever seen."  
Gary: "Next up, is a man who never misses a flight... Rocco."  
Marisol, The boys and I cheer while the other girls stay silent. He begins to run through yoga poses to show off his physique. Lottie yawns loudly. Hope and Priya share notes. I join Marisol in clap politely. He brings his hands together taking a bow.  
Gary: "Moving on. He's everyone's favorite but of posh. It's Lucas!" He appears at the other end of the pool and dives in.  
Lottie: "What's he doing? He's meant to show off his swimwear. Not go for a dip."  
Leighton: "Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll be showing it off." He re-emerges and pulls himself out of the pool, his muscles glistening in the sun.  
Lottie: "Am I the only one watching this in slow motion?"  
Priya: "His trunks are clinging in all the right places."  
Leighton: "Suddenly, I'm really thirsty."  
Noah and Ibrahim finish off the swim category by showing off their sculpted physiques. As the boys prepare for the talent round we all put our heads together to compare notes.   
Lottie: "I love that we're getting to judge the boys."  
Hope: "This is a dream come true."  
Priya: "Favorites, girls? Who's ticking your fancy?"  
Lottie: "Bobby's at the top of my list."  
Hope: "No surprises here but it's Noah all the way. But after that display, Lucas comes in at a close second."  
Marisol: "What about you, Leighton?"  
Leighton: "I'd say, Bobby. He's made my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Or Gary. He did really well this round."  
Marisol: "Me too."  
Gary: "Who's ready to see some hidden talents?"  
Lottie: "Get 'em out boys!"  
Gary: "Steady on, Lozza. First, we have a man of few words. Let's give it up for Noah."  
Priya: "I wonder what his talent is? I bet it had some to do with books."  
Noah: "For my talent, I need the help of a lovely assistant." He looks at us girls. "Leighton, would you mind helping me out?"  
Leighton: "Not all at." I smile and he extends his hand out to help me step onto the platform and lead me to a chair placed in front of him. I take a seat and he gets to work immediately. His fingers dance through my hair, teasing strands away from my face until he's all done. His fingers lightly brush the back of my neck as he moves a perfectly plaited french braid to the side. I spin around to show the girls.  
Hope: "It looks gorgeous!." All the girls applaud. Hope beams with pride.  
Marisol: "It takes me forever to do a french braid!"  
Gary: "Next, up is our own resident shaman, Rocco!" He comes out holding a tin that he rattles ceremoniously. He performs this ritual he learned on his travels to Iceland. Gary and Lottie roll their eyes at the same time. He begins stomping his right foot and chanting to the spirits for several long minutes.   
Leighton: "You can do this Rocco." He keeps trying but ultimately fails.   
Lottie: "Clearly the spirits are not impressed." He heads back to the boys disappointed.  
Ibrahim is next. He sits on the ground shirtless with a blindfold on. Marisol starts a timer and he begins to do ab crunches and clicks and twist a Rubik's cube into place.  
Leighton: "You've got this Rahim!" He finishes with forty-four crunches in forty seconds. He removes the blindfold and holds up a completed Rubik's cube. All the girls applaud him.   
Priya: "That was ridiculously hot!"  
Henrik does this weird eyebrow dance. Gary eats a raw onion. Lucas almost takes Lottie's eye out by shooting a hard-boiled egg in her direction.   
Bobby steps back onto the platform.  
Bobby: "If you look closely you can see I'm wearing nothing more than a skimpy frock."  
Priya: "That's not even the most revealing one I brought."   
Hope: "And either he's stuffed the bottom half or he needs a doctor, urgently."  
Bobby: "But wait? What's this I can feel?" He pulls out a large handkerchief, from his cleavage and shakes it out to show nothings hidden within it. Then with a flick of his wrist and a puff of smoke, the hanky disappears and a perfect cupcake appears in his hand."  
Lottie: "Where was he hiding that?"  
Priya: "Oh no. Not the bulge."   
Bobby: "Something sweet for someone sweet." He places the cupcake in front of me.   
Leighton: "Yess, I love cupcakes!"  
Priya: "You aren't really going to eat that?"  
Leighton: "I'm not missing out on a Bobby McKenzie cupcake. No way."  
We finish the talent round and compare notes again.  
Lottie: "Bobby is still at the top of my list."  
Marisol: "Poor Rocco, this is not going well for him."  
Leighton: "He still has time to turn this around."  
The next round was the speeches. Bobby was up first.  
Bobby: "Someone once said 'You can't hurry love'." I'm pretty sure it was an amazing baker. It takes time and the right ingredients to craft the perfect pastry. The same goes for finding someone special. When I do find her, she will always have a fresh pastry in her hand and a smile on her face." I start clapping.  
Leighton: "Whoo! Yes! Go Bobs!!" He flashes me a big smile.  
Bobby: "Thank you, ladies. You better eat that cupcake, Leighton. It was made with love."   
Gary was up next for the speech.   
Gary: "I wanted to talk about something close to my heart."  
Leighton: "Your nan, then?"  
Gary: "Actually, no but she does get a mention."  
Bobby: "We'd expect nothing less."  
Gary: "I've mentioned to Leighton, that my nan is big on charity work. She taught me to give back to society and to get involved in community issues. I've helped her out at the soup kitchen and helped to build the local youth center. I may not bang on about spiritual connections or being at one with the world. But I care about the folk around me and I know that if I win Mr. Love Island I'll bring that community spirit to the house."  
Marisol: "Wow, I've never seen a serious side to Gary before."  
Gary: "And to top it off just look at me. No need to pinch yourselves, ladies, I'm real."  
Marisol: "And there it is."  
Leighton: "That was sweet of him."  
Marisol: "He's not so bad, I guess."  
Rocco steps up next.  
Rocco: "I came here to make meaningful connections and meet my soulmate. On my journey to find love, I've made mistakes." He looks directly at me. "Mistakes I deeply regret. But hopefully the connection I make in the villa blossom into something wonderful. And that energy can lift the cloud that seems to be hanging over the villa."  
Lottie: "The cheek of this guy." Rocco takes a seat and earns scattered applause. Henrik, Lucas, and Ibrahim all give their speeches. Noah is the last to go and rambles on about how he's the least dateable because the only woman he wants is Hope.   
Gary: "Right, ladies, it's time to make a decision." We huddle together to add up the scores. It comes down to Noah, Gary, Ibrahim, and Bobby." Hope votes for Noah of course. Priya is stuck between Bobby and Gary. Lottie votes for Bobby.  
Lottie: "Who do you think should win?"  
Leighton: "I voted Gary down for the onion. So, that leaves Bobby with the highest score for me. I think he's the most dateable guy here." We all discuss it for a few more minutes. The deciding vote coming down to Priya.  
Priya: "I agree with Leighton. Bobby should win."  
Lottie: "That's settled then."  
The boys line up in a row in front of the judges' table. I was instructed by the crew to crown Mr. Love Island. I have the crown and sash in my hand.   
Lottie: "There was one clear winner. We all agreed he's the guy we'd most like to go on a date with. The love island boy we decided was most dateable is..."  
Leighton: "Drum roll please!" The girls start taping their hands on the table.  
Lottie: "Bobby!" He jumps up and down screaming. He gives Gary a massive hug and shakes everyone's hand before running up to me. He leans down so I can place the crown on his head and the sash over his neck. As I place them he fans away fake tears. His phone beeps.   
Bobby: "I've got a text.."  
Congratulations on winning Mr. Love island For your prize you'll be getting a phone call from someone special  
#famalam #feelthelove

Bobby: "I can't believe it. I'm going to get to talk to someone from back home. I wonder who is going to be."  
Rocco: "You've got to give a speech before your call." All of us start chanting " Speech! Speech! Speech!" Bobby turns to face them beaming.   
Bobby: "I'd like to start by giving a special thank you to Leighton for helping me out earlier." I catch Rocco glaring at me since I didn't help him. But I ignore it. "It would've been easy for her to say no, but she's not the kind of girl to leave you in your hour of need. You can count on her to give you advice, boost your confidence, and be a mate when you need one. Just so you know, Leighton if there was a Mrs. Love island contest you would have my vote. That special talent was too much..." Bobby smiles at me at the girls' look at me, curious.   
Lottie: "What's this talent then?"  
Leighton: "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Before he can continue the boys rush over and push him into the pool. But not before he grabs my arm and takes me with him since I was still standing next to him.   
Bobby: "Thanks for that. Now my sash is all wet."  
Leighton: "Yeah and now so am I thanks to you!" He throws his head back and laughs.   
Bobby: "Sorry! I was trying to use you to keep me from going in not the other way around."   
Leighton: "I'll get you back for this." I put my hands together and swing it across the water sending a big wave right onto his head. "Ha-ha!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Bobby

It was time for my phone call. I had changed out of Priya's dress and into a navy blue velvet button up and some black pants. I throw my sash over the top and spritzed myself with cologne. Noah helped pick out my outfit. I figured I should put more effort into my look for tonight. 

I made it into the beach hut taking a seat on the couch. The screen lit up with all my mates.  
Big Jonno: "Bobby! Mate!"  
Bobby: "Hey! Lads! How ya been?"  
Big Jonno: "We've been good, man. We miss ya. How are you doing in there?"  
Bobby: "It's been a bit crazy. I mean you've been watching. But it's been good. There are some great people here."  
Big Jonno: "You mean there's a great girl in there?"  
Bobby: "What? I don't know what you mean?" I look around awkwardly.  
Big Jonno: "Fuck off, mate. You know exactly what I mean. You're obviously into Leighton."  
I sigh.   
Bobby: "Yeah, I am but she likes Gary. And he really likes her. There's no way she wants to be with me. Come on, look at me." I gestured to myself.   
Big Jonno: "You need to tell her. Gary's is not the one for her. Trust me. And watch out for that Noah guy. I get the feeling he's into her as well."  
Bobby: "I don't know. What if she stops being my friend? Then I lose her completely. At least if I keep my mouth shut I still get to be her friend."   
Big Jonno: "That's not going to happen. Seriously, you can't let a girl as fit as her go. She's a total catch."  
Bobby: "She's for sure the fittest girl I've ever seen, but she's also a lot more than that. She's one of the funniest people I've ever met. And she's got this heart of gold. Ughh, I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this with any girl before."  
Big Jonno: "Tell her before it's too late. You're not the only one who wants to get with her. She cares a lot about you she's not just going to drop you like that. Look at what she did with Lucas. She denied his date because of what he said to you."  
Bobby: "Maybe you're right. I just have to find the perfect time to tell her."  
I ended up leaving the call just as confused as before. I still wasn't 100% sure I should say anything. Maybe her friendship is enough? Ugh. Fuck. Who am I kidding? I want all of her. I had to put on this confidence that I could do this. I could tell her. Fake it till you make it, right? 

Leighton

Girls, you have a very important decision to make tonight. The boys are waiting for you at the fire pit.

I slipped on a form-fitting white skirt with a long-sleeved good crop top. All the girls gathered around the fire pit and took a seat by their partners.   
Bobby: "Toasty as always, Leighton."  
Leighton: "Toasty?" he whispers in my ear so nobody else could hear.   
Bobby: "I mean you're looking hot in that outfit, you know? Toasty?" I was taken aback by how bold he was being. He wasn't usually like this. I couldn't help that my cheeks went red.  
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobby. I see you're dressed to impress as well."   
Priya: "I knew you'd still be wearing that sash.  
Bobby: "I did earn it. I'm not giving this up before I have to."  
Leighton: "Keep wearing it. It's a good look."  
Lottie: "Did you wear it during your phone call?"  
Bobby: "Obviously. It was a video call. My boys got to see me all dressed up."  
Lottie: The boys?"  
Bobby: "Yeah, the lads. The fam. My friends from the hospital kitchen. There were like nine of them squished into Big Jonno's front room."  
Leighton: "You had a nice chat then?" He had a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite place what it meant.  
Bobby: "Yeah, I was just given some advice and told somethings that I probably needed to hear, I guess." I whisper low enough for only him to hear.  
Leighton: "If you want to talk about it you can come find me."  
Rocco: "Not that I want to take away from Bobby's victory. Which we can all agree was truly deserved. But does anyone have an idea why we're here?"  
Priya: "Apparently, the girls have an important decision to make and that's why you're all lined up. Don't know exactly what it is yet, though."  
Leighton: "It could be a surprise recoupling."  
Rocco: "You think it could be?"  
Lottie: "You'd better hope it isn't, Rocco. We all know who's end up single if it was." My phone goes off. 

Islanders, tonight the girls will decide which boys are the most and least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. Girls, you may discuss your voting as a group, but you will send your answers individually via text. The boys who are voted least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend will be vulnerable and is at risk of being dumped from the island.

Hope: "Wait, seriously?"  
Lottie: "Sounds like one of the boys is getting dumped over this. But after Leighton got ditched for another girl that's only fair." She looks directly at Rocco.  
Leighton: "This sucks. I don't want people to go home just because they haven't found the right person yet."  
Priya: "I know. This is horrible. How are we supposed to decide who stays and who might go home."  
Lottie: "I want to keep the boys I fancy, and dump the ones who screwed the girls over. Easy."  
Marisol: "Babe, that's not what the text said and you know it. We're not just playing favorites here." Noah steps forward from the boys.  
Noah: "And you shouldn't if some of the boys are going to be in danger, you should do this fairly. We've had our differences but we're a good group of lads and I don't want to see it come down to who's made the most friends."  
I scan my eyes down the boys. They look nervous and exposed. Rocco's looking at me expectedly but I avoid his gaze.  
Hope: "I think it's time we chat. Boys, would you give us a minute?"  
Noah: "Of course, babe." Noah leads the boys onto the lawn.   
Hope: "Remember, we're deciding on which boys we think would most likely leave with a girlfriend."   
Marisol: "I don't think there's anyone we could say for sure. It's still the first week. Hope arches and eyebrow at Marisol.   
Hope: "I know which boy I think is likely to leave with a girlfriend."   
Priya: "You and Noah are total couple goals already, to be fair. I'd be so surprised if he doesn't ask you to be his girlfriend while we're in here."  
Leighton: "You guys have been really strong so far. I think he should stay."  
Hope: "Thanks, Leighton."  
Marisol: "We all get to choose whoever we want when it comes to the vote, though."  
Marisol: "Ok, who's next? I'm coupled up with Gary. We should talk about him."  
Leighton: "I would like to continue getting to know him better. I was enjoying our time coupled up together before Rocco picked me."  
Priya: "He's not it for me, but I think you two would be so cute together!."  
Hope: "That settles it for me. Who's next?"  
Priya: "What about Ibrahim? I definitely think he'll find a girlfriend here. I'm starting to feel like we might go that way already."  
Leighton: "You guys make a gorgeous couple!"  
Priya: "I want us to do the pose where he's bench-pressing me. I bet he's strong enough for it."  
Lottie: "Don't get me wrong, I really like the guy, but he's such a muscle-head some of the time. If your method of flirting is a cheesy line and then showing off your abs, are you really in it for the long haul? "  
Leighton: "But he has seemed to open up more with Priya. He's been working on himself."  
Lottie: "I'm with Bobby. I love the guy, but he's so stuck on only finding girls as "friends".  
Marisol: "Yeah. I'm not sure if I can see him getting past that with anyone."  
Leighton: "I disagree. I know he will make some girl happy. He just hasn't found her yet. And I think he deserves that chance."  
Priya: "I'm with Leighton. He would be the sweetest boyfriend."  
Hope: "Sounds like Bobby's safe to me. That leaves Rocco, Lucas, and Henrik.  
Marisol: "Can I just say-." Hope cuts her off.   
Hope: "Maybe we should ask Leighton. She's the one actually couple up with him."  
Leighton: "I've moved on. And I honestly can't picture him being the type to settle down. At least at this point in his life."  
Lottie: "I can't either."   
Marisol: "Neither of us intended to hurt you. I know I was silly to fall for his sweet-talking when he was actually chatting to all the girls. But I've fallen at least a little bit. I've been trying not to let on, partly because I didn't want to hurt you or get hurt myself. I didn't want him to know how much I liked him until I was sure but now I'm thinking I might even end up as his girlfriend. But if you guys don't agree I might not get the chance too."  
Leighton: "It's up to you guys to decide."  
Priya: "Exactly. I guess that's why we're all voting separately. It's been really good to hear what all of you think, but I'm glad it's down to me on my own.   
Hope: "What about Lucas and Henrik?"  
Priya: "If I had to pick one I'd pick Henrik."  
Leighton: "Yeah, so would I."  
Lottie: "I think he's got the most potential of the two."  
Hope: "I think we all have a good idea about who we're going to vote for."  
All the girls split off to make their decision. I sit down at the pool and listen to the lapping of water at the pool's edge. Phones are beeping around the villa. 

It's time to vote for the boy you think is most likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. Please reply with your vote. 

We all agreed that Noah and Hope are the strongest couples so far, but I also think about the possibility of Gary and I. I decided to just vote Noah and hit send.

Now it's time to vote for the boy you think is least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. The boys with the most votes will be vulnerable and will be at risk of being dumped from the island. Please reply with your vote. 

I know Marisol wants her chance with Rocco, but I don't see him settling down like that. I type Rocco's name and hit send. 

Please gather at the fire pit for the results. 

They line up again in front of us. They all look a lot more relaxed.   
Hope: "What have you boys been up to?"  
Gary: "Just chatting about Rahim's comics."  
I zone out of the rest of their conversation. Nervous for the results because anything could happen. The sound of a phone beeping pulls me out of my trance and I focus on the ground.  
Priya: "Oh, no it's me."  
Gary: "Don't keep us in suspense, then."

Islanders, the boy who has received the most votes, and that you think is most likely to leave the island with a girlfriend is..... Noah!

Hope squeals and runs to Noah. Noah picks her up and kisses her. Another phone goes off.

Hope: "That's me."

The boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend were... Rocco...Lucas..... and Bobby.

There's a sharp intake of breath from all around after each name. I pull my eyes up from the ground at the sound of Bobby's name. My eyes meet Bobby's sad ones. Everyone starts talking over each other. 

The three boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend will now face a public vote. The public will vote on the boy they want to have another chance at love. The remaining boys will be dumped from the island. 

Leighton: "Are you serious? Who the hell voted for Bobby? I thought we agreed he was safe? Now we just have to wait and see if he gets dumped? This absolute bullshit." Bobby comes to stand next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. Marisol and Rocco have already walked off. Lucas and Henrik have also gone to chat.   
Priya: "The public will save him."   
Leighton: "They better. I'm glad you're staying positive because I'm raging."  
Lottie: "It feels as though one of the girls has totally betrayed us and I'm going to find out who it is." Marisol and Rocco have made it back. Her mascara has been smudged like she's been crying.  
Marisol: "Who has betrayed who?"  
Leighton: "I can't do this right now. I need to think." 

Bobby   
I watch Leighton walk off into the villa. Everyone looks at each awkwardly, unsure of to say.   
Bobby: "I should go check on her." I jogged towards the villa. I check the bedroom but she wasn't there. Assuming she was out on the terrace I pulled out one of my hoodies since it was getting chilly.  
I tap on the glass but she doesn't say anything or open the door.  
Bobby: "Lass?" For a moment there's nothing. Then a red-faced, Leighton opens the door and turns to sit on the bench. It's clear she's been crying and I can't help but feel guilty. If I had just told her how I felt then we probably wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be at risk of going home. Everyone thinks that I only see the girls as friends, so why would I get to stay?  
I take a seat next to her. She shivers as a cool breeze picks up.  
Bobby: "Here. Put this on." I held out the hoodie for her to take.  
Leighton: "Thanks." She sniffs and pulls the hoodie on. She's practically swimming in it but seeing her in my clothing makes my heart swell.  
Bobby: "Alright, lass. You want to tell me how you're feeling?"   
Leighton: "Urghhh. Fuck. I should be asking you that! You're the one at risk. Fuck. Bobby, I'm so sorry. I'm being selfish. Ignore me. How are you doing?"  
Bobby: "We can get to me next. It's okay. Now, please talk to me." She's wiping the tears that have been falling from her face.  
Leighton: "Gosh, I look like a fucking psychopath for going off like that." I chuckle a bit.  
Bobby: "No, you don't...Well, maybe just a tiny bit." The smile that I have quickly grown to love escapes her mouth. She playfully shoves me with the side of her body.  
Leighton: "Oh, shut up." She let out a deep sigh. It's just that you've become my best friend, and you're sorta the only thing that's been keeping me sane in here. I've been pulled into drama left and right. And some of the people here have really done my head in at times. I'm not sure I could survive the game without my best friend." That dreadful phrase keeps coming up. "Best friend."  
Bobby: "Lass, you don't need me." It hurt to say that, but she would have Gary to couple up with and it wouldn't be fair to share my feelings with her now. Not after the possibility of me going home. And going up against an attractive guy Lucas didn't leave me much of a chance.  
Leighton: "And it's my fault you're at risk!" She starts to cry again.  
Bobby: "What do you mean?"  
Leighton: "Because I can guarantee that it was Marisol who voted for you. When we were all discussing I said that I didn't see Rocco as the type to settle down as have a girlfriend at this point in his life. And she's "fallen for him, at least a little bit." She does air quotes with her fingers. "And she obviously wouldn't be happy with my response because that probably influenced some of the other girls, so why wouldn't she try to take away my closest friend!" she was starting to get angry now. She was standing up. Pacing back and forth. "I'm going to confront her and ask. That was a bullshit move and she knows it!" I grab her hand and pull her down to sit beside me. Her face softens.  
Bobby: "Hey! Let's take a minute to breathe." She nods and takes a few deep breaths. "Please, don't say anything to her. It will only make matters worse."   
Leighton: "But it's not fair Bobs. You deserve to be here. Not just because I want you here but because you deserve to find someone."  
Bobby: "It's apart of the game. I knew that when I sighed up. Don't make your game more complicated just because of me. Please don't say anything and just move past it."  
Leighton: "Fine. I won't. Only because you asked though."  
Bobby: "Thank you." She takes another deep breath.   
Leighton: "Now that I'm done looking like a lunatic on t.v. for everyone to see, how are you feeling?"  
Bobby: "I'm bricking it. Going up against Lucas is going to be tuff. I obviously don't want to leave either but there's not really much I can do." Except that I should've told you about how I felt.  
Leighton: "I am so sorry, Bobs." She grabs my arm and pulls me close to her. She engulfs me into a hug. Wrapping one arm around my back and the other she's using to stroke the back of my neck. I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. Preparing myself for this to be one of our last hugs.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Leighton

My phone woke me up this morning. I unintentionally fell asleep on the terrace bench. I was still wearing Bobby's hoodie, but we also both had a blanket covering us. I assumed Bobby went and got us blankets after I fell asleep.  
I open my text messages I have to go meet in the beach hut with Rocco. I stumble inside tired from last night and take a seat next to Rocco on the couch.  
Rocco: "Hey, you ready to do this?"  
Leighton: "Yeah, let's do it."

Two new boys have entered the villa. What do you both think of Henrik?

Leighton: "He seems like he could add some more fun to the villa."  
Rocco: "Yeah, I think I can agree with that. He's like a hype machine, I reckon it will be good for us to have someone like that around. "

And what do you think of Lucas?

Leighton: "I feel a bit bad. I think I was too judgmental too quickly. I didn't give him a chance."  
Rocco: "A few people were unsure when he came in. I think he's actually pretty chill."

Moving on to the girls. Leighton, who do you think causes the most drama?

Leighton: "I'd say, Lottie. But she's been much better towards me the last few days. "  
Rocco: "Yeah, I get that. She can be a little... I don't know. Is sharp the right word? But she's completely different if you are on her good side."

It's been a little over a week since you both arrived. How are you feeling about your relationship?

Leighton: "Obviously, not great. But it is what it is." I shrug my shoulders.  
Rocco: "I didn't think these questions would be so intense!" I'm aware of his presence as the next question pops up on the screen.

Last question, is there someone else in the villa you'd rather be with?"

Leighton: "Yeah, actually there is." Rocco glares at me.  
Rocco: "Way to consider my feelings." I turn to look at him. Narrowing my eyes.  
Leighton: "Oh, you mean like you did mine? Besides, you want to be with Marisol, remember? Am I supposed to just want to stay with you even though you didn't want to be with me? How is that fair?" That shuts him right up. I roll my eyes and leave without saying anything else. 

Priya was the last one in the dressing room.  
I pulled off Bobby's hoodie and change into workout clothes.  
Priya: "Where did you run off to this morning? Did you spend the morning with Bobby?" She raises her brows suggestively.  
Leighton: "No, I had to interview with Rocco in the beach hut. Why'd you ask about Bobby?"  
Priya: "Well, you're still wearing his clothes, and you were both asleep on the same couch on the terrace."  
Leighton: "Wait, how did you know that we were both out there?"  
Priya: "I was the one who gave you both blankets. You both looked so adorable together. Did you guys get up to anything?"  
Leighton: "What? Of course not. Bobby doesn't like me like that. And were just talking about last night. I was almost ready to go off but he talked me off the deep end and I guess we just fell asleep."  
Priya: "Hmm. Well, I took a picture of you guys. It was too cute. I couldn't resist. I will send it to you."  
Leighton: "Ok. And thanks for taking care of us last night."  
Priya: "Of course, babe."

Gary, Ibrahim, Lucas, and Noah are already at the gym working out.  
Noah: "Good morning, Leighton. How are you feeling today?" I start my stretches.  
Leighton: "Hey, guys." I wave to the others. "Stressed. And I'm not even the one at risk. Sorry, Lucas."  
Lucas: "It's all good."  
Noah: "I get it. It will be difficult if we have to lose some friends."  
Leighton: "Yeah. I'm just going try to ignore it until I can't any longer."  
Gary: "You can join us if you'd like?"  
Leighton: "Alright, let's see if you boys can keep up."  
They chuckle and I start to fall in line with their workout. I quickly start to outpace them before their all tired and out of breath. We all take a break to sit on the ground and drink some water.  
Gary: "For someone so small, you've got all a lot in ya."  
Lucas: "Yeah, seriously."  
Leighton: "Boys, you don't even know half of it." They throw their heads back in laughter. After some more chit chat, they all head inside.  
Noah stops when he sees me putting on my gloves.  
Noah: "Still not finished?"  
Leighton: "Nah, I thought I throw a couple of hits on the bag first."  
Noah: "Want me to hold the bag for you?"  
Leighton: "Yeah, sure if you don't mind."  
He holds the bag while I throw some punches. We talk about our jobs and how our time had been on the island so far. He vents a bit about Hope. They've been having a few little arguments already. I throw a couple of hard hits and Noah stumbles on his feet and ends up falling.  
Leighton: "Shit, I'm sorry Noah. Are you okay?" He laughs a bit.  
Noah: "Yeah, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to be on your bad side though." I laugh and extend my hand out to him.  
Leighton: "My mom wanted me to be able to defend myself, so she made sure I knew how to fight. And how to land a good punch." He grabs my hand and I help him up. Hope comes storming over, looking very unhappy.  
Hope: "What's going on here?" I look around trying to figure out where the hell she came from because she appeared out of nowhere.  
Noah: "Nothing. I just fell. Leighton was just helping me up." She grabs his hand and starts to pull him away.  
Hope: "Come on. We have things to do."  
Noah looks back and mouths  
Noah: "I'm sorry." I smile and nod telling him it's fine. The poor guy. He can barely breathe in the vicinity of a girl and she's already down his throat.

Marisol and Rocco were cuddling on the loungers. And Priya, Ibrahim, Gary, and Lottie were chatting on the bean bags. I took my gloves off and grabbed my water bottle to go make some eggs. When I entered the kitchen I was greeted with Bobby in his blue melon baller apron and the delicious smell of cookies. His face lights up when he sees me.  
Bobby: "Leighton! There you are!" He walks over to me with his arms open. I put my hand out on his chest to stop him.  
Leighton: "Wait. I'm gross and sweaty you don't want to hug me right now."  
Bobby: "Whatever. Bring it in. I might be going home, remember?" He gives me a look that can only be his attempt at puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist, I give him a big hug.  
Leighton: "Will I be in your way if I make some eggs?" He shakes his head.  
Bobby: "I'll make them for you. You take a seat."  
Leighton: "Are you sure? Because I can-" He cuts me off before I could finish.  
Bobby: "I got this. Now sit."  
Leighton: "Ok. Ok. I'm sitting." He starts to pull out the eggs and begins cooking.  
Bobby: "What happened to you this morning? I woke up and you were gone. Did you sleep on the loungers down here?"  
Leighton: "Actually, we ended falling asleep on opposite ends of the couch. And I got called into the beach hut with Rocco."  
Bobby: "That's why there's a giant bruise on my back. I thought I felt someone kick me in the middle of the night."  
Leighton: "Oh my gosh. Bobs, I'm sorry."  
I get up from the stool and walk to his side of the counter. I turn him around so his back is facing me. There's no bruise. He turns around laughing.  
Leighton: "Asshole." I laughed punching his shoulder lightly.  
Bobby: "How'd your interview go? If you want to share." He grabs two plates and forks, placing eggs on both. He takes a seat next to me and hands me my food."  
Leighton: "Not great. Rocco wasn't happy when I said I would rather be coupled up with someone else." I take a few bites.  
Bobby: "What was he expecting you to say?"  
Leighton: "Exactly! Like, am I supposed to just wait for him to magically want to be with me instead of Marisol. Because I'm not going to. Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing?" The oven timer beeps and Bobby stands up and takes out a sheet of cookies.  
Bobby: "I'm still worried. I don't know. I guess I wish I would have done a few things differently."  
Leighton: "Like what, Bobs?" He starts to shift uncomfortably. I reach over and place my hands over his. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to." He takes a deep breath.  
Bobby: "I wish I would've been more honest. I'm just really bad at trying to put how I feel into words."  
Leighton: "It's not too late. And besides, you might not even be going home. I'd bet all my money that the public chooses to save you."  
Bobby: "Really?"  
Leighton: "Of course. How could they not save you? I would." I finished up my food.  
Bobby: "Thanks, lass. Speaking of bets. You won the bet so I was supposed to make you a dessert of your choice, but you didn't say what you wanted. And just in case it's my last day I just made you double chocolate chunk cookies. I hope that's fine with you." My face lights up as hands me one.  
Leighton: "That's perfect. Thank you, Bobs."  
Bobby: "You won. Fair and square!" I finish the delicious cookie.  
Leighton: "Thanks, for everything Bobs. I better go get ready. Leave the dishes. I'll clean them up when I'm done."  
Bobby: "Don't worry. I've got it. I'll see you in a bit."  
Leighton: "I mean it! Leave those dishes Bobs. Oh, also I placed your hoodie on your bed. Thanks for letting me use it."  
Bobby: "No need to thank me, lass."

I arrived at the challenge stage with the other islanders. A semi-circle of tables surrounds a scoreboard and a pile of face-down cards.  
Each table has two seats and a chalkboard. Bobby comes up beside me and lays his head on my shoulder.  
Bobby: "Phew! All that running in slow motion really wipes me out."  
Leighton: "But we were running normally..."  
Bobby: "That's what you think." He cocks his head, getting a better look at me. "Pulling out all the hot stops as usual with that outfit, Leighton."  
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobs."  
Lottie's phone beeps.

Islanders, it's time for some Twitter bingo. Lottie and Bobby will take turns reading tweets from the public about the goings-on around the villa, but the names will be blanked out. The couple with the most correct answers will win the challenge.  
#roasted #wigsnatched

Priya: "I'm literally so hyped for this one!"  
Hope: "Oh my days, same here. This is like our first glimpse of what the public thinks of us."  
A few of us exchange looks.  
Leighton: "Sounds like it's time to spill some tea!"  
Bobby: "Err, what?"  
Leighton: "You know, like get the gossip."  
Priya: "Love it!"  
Bobby: "Oh! Well in that case... anyone got any dirty laundry they'd like to air out before we get started? Before we all find out through the challenge anyway?"  
Henrik: "I actually have a few pairs of old socks back in the villa..."  
Leighton: "Henrik, hun. He means untold secrets." Lucas playfully nudges Gary with his elbow.  
Lucas: "Anyone ever see those celebrity mean tweets? Absolutely savage!" Lottie walks up nodding towards Henrik.  
Lottie: "Looks like you two are an honorary couple for this challenge." The two boys glance at each other.  
Lucas: "I could do a lot worse."  
Henrik: "Mate, you're prettier than most girls."  
Everyone takes their places for the challenge. I sit with my legs folded next to Rocco.  
Rocco: "Are you nervous?"  
Leighton: "No, but I know some of these are going to be pretty harsh. Are you?"  
Rocco: "No, I mean everyone already knows what I've done." Lottie stands by the board holding a card.  
Lottie: "Alright you lot, let's get this rolling. Chalk at the ready! Here's your first tweet."

@/dreammydarlingxo  
That guy ___'s like that one jar of pickles in your nan's cupboard that just won't open up. 

Priya: "That's incredible. Gary, you're always on about your nan."  
Gary: "Nah, I'm a proper open book. My bets on Noah or one of the new lads."  
Rocco turns to me.  
Rocco: "I mean it could be a couple of people. Noah's and obvious choice. Or Rahim. Gary mentioned Henrik or Lucas but I think we just haven't had much time with them yet."  
Leighton: "Yeah, I'm guessing it's about Rahim." Rocco nods and I write Ibrahim's name. Lottie peels off the sticker to reveal Ibrahim's name. Lottie marks a point for everyone. Ibrahim's shoulders slump.  
Leighton: "It's okay Rahim. You're trying. That's what matters."  
Ibrahim: "Thanks, Leighton.  
Bobby: "Do you guys want to see the next tweet? It's err pretty loaded." Rocco grabs the board.  
Priya: "Bring it on!" 

@/chefjake1990  
__ you can do better than him <3  
Everyone stares at the card in silence. Lottie muffles a gasp. 

Hope: "That's err... intense. But it's not me in any case. Noah's been a total sweetheart since day one."  
Priya: "Yeah, if anything I'm punching above my weight with Ibrahim, so I'm out." She winks at Rahim. He laughs and pulls her in for a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
Ibrahim: "Don't be silly your a solid 10/10, babe. And so is your vision." He's met with blank stares and he blushes. "You know like 20/20 vision. But you only have 10/10 because you can't see how beautiful you are?"  
Priya: "That's actually really sweet." I lean over to confer with Rocco. Should I get this one? Or do you want to?  
Rocco: "I'll get it. I don't think I want to know what you're answer would be."  
Leighton: "Why because you know it's true?"  
He huffs and writes Marisol's name on the board. I cross my arms and wait for the answer. Everyone holds up their boards. I look all around and see my name written on Gary's, Bobby, Priya's and Lucas' boards. Bobby peels back the sticker to reveal my name. Rocco drops the board in a huff. I can't help but be a little smug about it. Everyone gets a point except for us and Hope. We answer a few boring tweets. Lottie grabs the next card and glances down at it pursing her lips.

@/pineapplepinnie  
___ treating ___ like crap, like yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow makes you just as bad darling xoxo

Bobby whistles.  
Bobby: "They've got a point, ladies." Rocco leans over.  
Rocco: "It's got to be about Lottie and me. She's been on me since she found out." I nodded in agreement and he writes down the answer. He holds up the board along with the others.  
Lottie glares at me.  
Lottie: "I just said what everyone else was thinking."  
Priya: "Maybe at first, but I think it went a bit too far."  
Leighton: "I agree. But I understand that you were just trying to defend me. Thank you for that Lottie."  
Lottie: "I still think I was justified." She peeled off the sticker. 

@/pineapplepinnie  
Lottie treating Rocco like crap, like yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow makes you just as bad darling xoxo

Lottie: "It turns out all of you get a point." She reluctantly marks the scoreboard. Bobby picks up the next tweet. He raises his eyebrows before showing everyone.

@/animefangirl21  
___ get out of there babe she's just playing you to get to the finale!!

Hope: "Oh my gosh!"  
Bobby: "Sucks to be this girls man!"  
I turn to Rocco.  
Rocco: "I'm guessing this isn't about you." He laughs nervously. "I think we can strike out Lottie. She's got her quirks but she's here for love. She's pretty straightforward if you think about it."  
Leighton: "Yeah I agree. Let's rule Lottie out. They could be talking about Hope. She and Noah have been really strong since the beginning."  
Rocco: "That feels weird to even think about."  
A few others are still discussing. We write down Noah's name and hold it up. There a few gasps as more people hold up their answers. A few boards have written Rahim. Hope's gaze lands on my board. She gasps.  
Hope: "Leighton!"  
Lottie: "I can't wait to find out the answer on this one!" Bobby peels the sticker.

@/animefangirl21  
___ get out of there babe she's just playing you to get to the finale!!

Everyone looks at Noah and Hope. They are both wide-eyed and pale.  
Hope: "Come on guys, it's just the opinion of some jealous nobody. The public only sees bits of what actually happens here."  
Leighton: "Exactly. They can twist things to be interpreted in a certain way. I didn't mean anything by my answer."  
Hope: "Thanks for saying that." Noah rests his hand on top of Hope's.  
Noah: "I trust you, babe. You don't have to defend yourself."  
Lottie: "Yeah yeah, let's get on with it before I vom. Lucas and Henrik, Rocco, and I are the only ones who get a point. Lottie holds up the next tweet.

@/bananat  
I swear ___ comments on everything that happens one way or another even if it has nothing to do with her

Rocco: "This could apply to a lot of people on here. But the tweet said 'her', so.... the only girl I would probably rule out is Hope. She seems to try and mellow you all out more than anything. Priya, too."  
Leighton: "Yeah. I guess." Rocco looks like he's about to explain, but stops short, eyeing me with an amused expression.  
Rocco: "Do you have an opinion on the matter?"  
Leighton: "Har har ."  
Rocco: "Go on, who do you think it is?"  
I write my own name on the board and hold it up. Even though Marisol and Lottie are always putting their own two cents in.  
Rocco: "At least your self-aware." The other islanders seem to be torn between the three of us. Lottie peels away the sticker.

@/bananat  
I swear Leighton comments on everything that happens one way or another even if it has nothing to do with her

Everyone looks to me for a response. I shrug.  
Leighton: "I guess that's what happens when you come into the game a couple of hours later. Drama seems to follow me even when I don't ask to be in it." I catch eyes with Bobby. He grins at me. Lottie marks points for Marisol and Gary, Lucas and Henrik, Rocco, and I.  
Bobby holds up the next card.

@/areyouceral  
___ is blates just here for the moment he can get out his guitar and play 'Wonderwall'

A few of the islanders laugh quietly. I have to cover my mouth with my hand so Rocco doesn't hear me.  
Rocco: "I'm not sure who this could be. Maybe Henrik?"  
I grab the board and write his name. I remember overhearing him sing with a couple of the other islanders. Every card says 'Rocco'. He huff and folds his arms as Bobby peels the sticker revealing his name.  
Rocco: "It's a ukulele and I didn't even bring it!"  
Leighton: "I don't think that's a bad thing. Is it?" He ignores and turns away.  
Rocco: "Let's just move on." Bobby marks a point for everyone. Lottie picks up the next card. 

@/jacrispy  
Calling it now ___ is the biggest player on this year's love island, even more than Rocco.

Gary: "I think I've got this one in the bag!"  
Rocco: "Oh, lay off!"  
Gary: "Mate, you're already in the tweet. I was talking about Mr. Playboy over there." He gestures over to Lucas. He smiles.  
Lucas: "Dunno where you got playboy from. Aren't you the one who's slept with the most girls?" Rocco nudges me.  
Rocco: "For the record, I don't see Rahim, Henrik, or Noah as those kinds of lads."  
Leighton: "I can see that. Gary might be right though about Lucas." He agrees and writes down Lucas' name. Lottie peels away the sticker. 

@/jacrispy  
Calling it now Bobby is the biggest player on this years love island, even more than Rocco

Everyone turns to look at Bobby. He steeples his fingers and grins.  
Bobby: "Mwahhahahaha!"  
Priya: "Is it true?"  
Bobby: "Who knows? Tune in next time for the big reveal!"  
Leighton: "Sweet little, Bobs? A player? I don't think so. But we all still just met only a week ago. Anything is possible, I guess. It's always the funny ones you gotta watch out for." Bobby winks at me and taps his nose. I shake my head and laugh. Lottie gives everyone who voted for Bobby a point.  
Lottie hesitates giving Bobby the last card. He tries to take it but she pulls it out of his reach.  
Lottie: "That's it, guys. Time to go."  
Bobby: "But the-?"  
Lottie: "I said we're done." We all exchanged frowns.  
Marisol: "I thought there was one more?"  
Lottie: "I read the tweet. It's boring, so we're skipping it. Game over."  
Hope: "That's not fair. We're just having a good time, right guys? And it's the last one? Best until last, I always say."  
Bobby: "Come on, Lottie. Don't spoil the fun."  
Gary: "She said it's over, mate." He said defensively. I find it interesting that she doesn't want anyone to see this tweet. And now Gary's getting defensive as well. Lottie takes the tweet and strides back towards the villa before anyone can stop her. I give Gary a questioning look.  
Priya: "I guess we will never know."  
Hope: "Let's bring back some of the hype! Who won?"  
Bobby tally's up the score.  
Bobby: "The winners are... Lucas and Henrik!  
Henrik: "Whoo!" They high-five. Lucas' phone buzzes and we all gather around.

Congratulations, Lucas and Henrik, head over to the jacuzzi for your prize— there's a bottle of champers on us.  
#bubbleswithbae #hotfizz

Lucas: "This isn't exactly the romantic date I thought I'd be having but it works!"  
Leighton: "Nice job, guys. Enjoy your bubbly!"  
Hope: "Congrats, you too. Let's start heading back."  
Everyone else splits off into their couples. Bobby is searching for Lottie. Rocco and Marisol are together. I sit and chat with Gary at the pool.  
Leighton: "Is there something going on between you and Lottie? Things seemed a bit strange back there with that last tweet." He shifts uncomfortably.  
Gary: "No. There's nothing there. I was just ready to be done with the challenge is all."  
Leighton: "It's fine if there is. I just don't want to waste either of our time. I like you a lot, but we shouldn't couple up if you've got something going with her." He takes my hand in his and looks at me.  
Gary: "I promise. Nothing is going on. I want us to be coupled up."  
Leighton: "Ok, great. I'm looking forward to it."I squeeze his hand and smile at him. "I've gotta go look for my water bottle. I'll see you in a bit. Ok?"  
Gary: "Ok. See you."  
I search everywhere for my bottle but can't find it anywhere. The last place I need to check is the bedroom. I walk in and Bobby's laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He doesn't even notice me.  
Leighton: "Bobs?" He flinches at the sound of my voice. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong?" I move to sit by his knees. He still laying down but turns on his side to face me.  
Bobby: "I'm not sure if I should tell you. You might end up ripping someone's head off." He chuckles but there's a hint of sadness."  
Leighton: "I can't make any promises. Especially, if they deserved it."  
Bobby: "I'll tell you if you have to pinky promise me you won't say anything." I tilt my head and look at him suspiciously. "Please."  
Leighton: "Ok. I promise. I told you, you can trust me." I hold out my pinky and we cross them.  
Bobby: "Lottie just kinda went off on me. She was upset that I was pushing to read that last tweet." I look at him visibly upset. I stand up.  
Leighton: "Where is she? She can't talk to you like that?" He sits up and grabs my hand and pulls me back down to sit on the bed.  
Bobby: "You pinky promised!" I sigh.  
Leighton: "You're right. I'm sorry. But Bobs you can't let her keep treating you like that. I've heard some of the things she's said to you. If you won't stand up for yourself then I will."  
Bobby: "I know. You know how I feel about conflict though."  
Leighton: "I know. There comes a point when you need to do what best for yourself though. You deserve better." I place my hand on top of his knee trying to soothe him a bit. "I guess that tweet about me was accurate, wasn't it? I was ready to get into with Lottie even though it had nothing to do with me." We laugh but he still looks off. "That's not the only thing bothering you is it?"  
Bobby: "Speaking of the tweets I was just thinking about them. The one about Hope and Noah. There's a possibility that it could be true. Like you said anything is possible. And if people think I'm a player then I'll probably be going home." His head falls.  
Leighton: "It's true. Anything could happen. But if this means anything I believe with my whole heart that you're here to find something real. And I hope that you do."  
Bobby: "Thanks, lass. That means a lot to me."  
Leighton: "Now try not to worry too much about the public vote tonight. I have a good feeling that you'll be safe. I bet the public loves you. How could they not? Look at you!" He laughed and his freckled cheeks flush pink."  
Bobby: "Thank you. Leighton, I want you to know that you being here for me like this means a lot. I know that with the others I'm all jokes and stuff but with you, I feel comfortable enough to share my feelings. And I'm not very good at that. Girls in the past have always told me I was hard to read."  
Leighton: "I think we are just pretty similar. That's what makes us such good friends. I've closed off apart myself for a while now. Like I told you, nobody ever sees me cry. I never wanted to appear weak. Not anymore. But you've somehow already seen me cry. And I think that's because we are very similar."  
Bobby: "I agree. I'm happy that we can trust each other. I think that it's important to have that. Especially, in this environment."  
Leighton: "I agree. Are you going to be okay? It's getting close to voting time and I've got to get ready but I can stay if you want.?"  
Bobby: "No, you go. I'll be okay. Thank you for the talk." I hug him and squeeze him tightly.  
Leighton: "It will be okay. I'll see you outside."  
Bobby: "Ok. I'll see you down there."  
I grab my bottle that was on one of the nightstands and fill it before getting ready.

All the girls are in the dressing room getting ready for tonight.  
Marisol: "It feels like I'm getting ready for a funeral."  
Priya: "The last funeral I was at I didn't wear this much makeup. There's a short buzz of laughter before the silence takes hold again.  
I slip on some faux leather pants and a white crop top.  
Hope: "I get that nobody wants to talk about it right now but who do you think will be going home?"  
Priya: "Probably, Lucas and Rocco, right?" It's so much harder trying to connect with someone after everyone's already in a couple."  
Lottie: "Obviously, one of them will be Rocco." The girls stare at her. She's hardly spoken to anyone since the challenge. Besides yelling at Bobby. "The guys a slime ball. Why wouldn't the public want him gone?" Marisol sniffles across the way. Even though I still think she's the one who voted for Bobby he would want me to be nice. I walk over to Marisol and hug her.  
Leighton: "Whatever happens we will be there for each other." She nods, smiling at me and blowing on a tissue.  
Marisol: "Sorry, guys. I'm such a melt. I get why everyone is so angry with Rocco, but he's also been the only guy I've really clicked with. So, for him to go just as we've started to get to know each other..."  
Leighton: "I get it. And as much as I want Bobby to stay and have his chance we have no idea what the public thinks of us. We could be surprised about who ends up going home.  
Lottie: "I'm so over this. Nobody knows how to be loyal in this place."  
Marisol: "I'm tired of you being so cliquey Lottie. First, you were upset that Leighton took Gary from Hannah, and now you're going to come at me? Gary was never your partner, and Rocco wasn't even your partner at the time everything happened. It makes me wonder what the tweet said. Gary was pretty defensive about it."  
Lottie's faces goes pale.  
Hope: "Guys! I've tried to get your attention like 3 times now. We've got to go. It's time." The argument stops.  
Leighton: "This is actually happening now. Ahh. Why am I so nervous?" I'm not even at risk."  
Hope: "You've got a close friend up. Everyone's nervous."  
Priya: "Let's have a solidarity hug first." Hope, Priya, and Marisol all embrace. Lottie looks hesitant but joins anyway. I was unsure as well but figured I should probably join as well.  
Hope: "Chin up, girls. Let's go downstairs."

Bobby

The girls walk down to the fire pit and take a seat. Rocco, Lucas, and I stood in front of the other islanders. I couldn't help but fidget with my hands. I'm so nervous that I feel stuck to my stomach. I would probably be going home tonight. I look across the fire pit at Leighton. She's got her arms crossed over her chest. A frown taking over her pretty face looking at the ground.  
Gary: "This is proper brutal." He shakes his head. For a long moment, everything is silent.  
Then a phone buzzes. She lifts her eyes to meet my gaze. She tries to give me a reassuring smile, but she still looks unsure.  
Noah: "That's me." He stands up to read the text.

Islanders, you've had your say, and now so has the public. It's time to say goodbye to two boys.

Now the panic was really setting in. I could see it written on Leighton. And I knew she could see it on me. The handshaking made it pretty obvious. Noah's phone vibrates again. 

The first boy to be dumped from the island is 

Leighton is holding hands with Priya. I can't bare to see the look on Leighton's face so I close my eyes. 

Rocco

He let out a deep sigh. Before anyone has a chance to comment Priya's phone beeps. 

The second boy to be dumped from the island is... Lucas."

He hangs his head.  
Henrik: "That's so whack." I open my eyes. I do a double-take to make sure that I heard that correctly. A wave of relief crashes over me. My eyes immediately fall onto Leighton. She's got a smile on her face. Looking just as relieved as me but trying to hide it from the others. All I want to do is run over there and kiss her. But I know I can't. Lucas' phones goes off. He reads it blinking back tears. 

Lucas and Rocco, your time in the villa has come to an end. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and say your goodbyes. 

I turn to give a hug to Rocco and Lucas.  
Bobby: "I'm sorry how it all worked out, lads."  
Lucas: "No hard feels, man." He taps me on the back. Rocco doesn't say much.  
Ibrahim: "Come on lads. I'll help you both pack."  
Lucas: "Just a minute." He walks over to Leighton. He pulls her over to sit on the bench. Everyone starts to head inside but I can't help wanting to know what they're saying. It looks serious. She's giving him her effortlessly gorgeous smile. They hug before Lucas leaves to pack. She sits alone for a moment before heading upstairs with the others. I decided against going up there. Instead, taking a minute to process things for myself as I wait out front for the others.

Leighton

Rocco is in the bathroom when I walk in. He's fiddling with the bristles of the toothbrush that's in his hands.  
Rocco: "Leighton! I was just grabbing my toiletries." He looks down, turning the stem of his brush with his fingers.  
Leighton: "Where's next for you?" He sighs staring at the strip lights on the ceiling.  
Rocco: "Wherever the wind takes me, to be honest. Well, the wind and my van."  
Leighton: "Now where in particular?"  
Rocco: "Yeah, I just feel like I'll know, you know?" He pinches the bridge of his nose and frowns.  
Rocco: "Look, I know all this stuff happened with Marisol. I'm sorry how it all went down."  
Leighton: "Yeah, me too. But you can't change it now."  
Rocco: "Maybe, I can get a goodbye kiss?" He moves closer and slides an arm around the small of my back, pulling me towards him. "Just because I'm leaving soon doesn't mean we can't enjoy one last experience." He tilts his head, his eyes wandering down to my lips.  
Leighton: "What about Marisol?"  
Rocco: "What about her?" He leans in smiling.  
Leighton: "This is why you're going home, asshole." I push him off me, rolling my eyes. He looks offended. I leave the bathroom and head to the front door. Lottie was right. He really is a slimeball. 

I walk outside. Everyone is out there except Rocco and Lucas. Lottie is crying into Bobby's shoulder. He's rubbing circles on her back. She hated the guy. I don't know why she's so upset. And she's still safe in a couple. Lucas emerges with his suitcase.  
Lucas: "Lads. Ladies. It's been great getting to meet you all. I hope we all get to hang out when the summers over." He turns to Henrik. They grin at each other. "Stay solid, man."  
Henrik: "Yeah, I'll try my best not to melt."  
Lucas: "Mate, you're already a melt. I like to think it's part of your charm." They hug and pat each other on the back. The other islanders move in on them swamping Lucas with hugs and kind words. He gets to me last.  
Leighton: "I'm sorry to see you go. We'll all miss you. See you on the outside." He pulls me in for a hug.  
Lucas: "Yeah, same to you. Gotta say it's going to be weird watching you all on tv."  
Henrik: "Mate, we'll be hanging out again before you know it." A door clicks behind me. Rocco emerges with his things. He looks at the other islanders and sighs.  
Rocco: "I know I'll miss some of you more than others." Marisol smiles from beside me. "I've been thinking some pretty intense thoughts while I've been here. Life is kind of like a highway, you know? And our souls are all the cars. I hope we all merge into the same lane again." I catch Bobby, he's rolling his eyes and making a gagging face. I bite my lips to keep from laughing. I drown out the rest of Rocco's speech. As with Lucas, the other islanders mob Rocco with hugs and saying their goodbyes. Bobby just fist bumps Rocco and makes an explosion sound. He gets to me next. He goes to lean in for a hug but stops when I extend my hand out for a handshake. He looks embarrassed, but that's what he gets for the stunt he just tried to pull in the bathroom. I say goodbye and he moves onto Marisol. They give a hug and a kiss goodbye. The boys walk away with their suitcases, waving over their shoulders. I join in with the others and wave goodbye. Once they're out of sight everyone heads back inside. Bobby trails behind everyone.  
Bobby: "Hey, lass." I turn around to look at him.  
Leighton: "Yes, Bobs?" He scratches his head.  
Bobby: "I'm really glad that I wasn't the one leaving tonight. I really didn't want to have to leave you so soon." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.  
Leighton: "Aww. Bobby. I'd end up going mad here without you. The public made the right choice."  
Bobby: "You think so? None of the girls here now like me in that sense. What if Lucas had a better chance? I noticed that you were chatting with Lucas." I gave him a questioning look for mentioning my chat with Lucas.  
Leighton: "Bobs. There might not be a romantic connection in here for you right now, but we've still got time. There's going to be new islanders soon. And as for Lucas, if you want to know what put was about, you could just ask. I just wanted to tell him that I was sorry. I was a little too quick to judge him and judged to harshly. I felt bad about it and wanted to apologize. He also asked me to look out for Henrik. They got pretty close since they both arrived together." He nods.  
Bobby: "Oh. Ok. I just thought... I don't know. He'd be better off in here than I would."  
Leighton: "Like I said you just need time. I'm single now. Which means I've got to see how Gary is feeling if I want to give that a chance. That's all you can do. Give it a chance."  
Bobby: "Yeah. You're right. One more thing before we go upstairs. Why did you shake Rocco's hand?" I laugh.  
Leighton: "Because he tried to kiss me in the bathroom! He pulled me towards him and when I asked "What about Marisol?" He just said, "What about her?" I ended up pushing him off me and telling him off." He looks at me shocked.  
Bobby: "Seriously? What a dickhead!"  
Leighton: "I know right! It might be horrible for me to say this but I'm glad he went home. I feel bad for Marisol because even though it sucked for me, I think she genuinely did like him. Although, I'm still upset about you being voted. And I just know it was her.  
Bobby: "Just let it go. I'm here now. That's what matters."  
Leighton: "Yeah. I know. I'll let it go. We better get upstairs."  
Bobby: "Alright, let's go."

I climb into the bed. Thankful, to not be sleeping outside again. Priya comes in announcing a text

Islanders tomorrow will be a girls' choice recoupling.  
#makeyourmoves #stillinthegame 

Hope: "But everyone's happy with their current partners, right?"  
Noah: "Not necessarily. That would mean that Leighton and Henrik have to couple up for the sake of others. They may not want to do that." Hopes eyes widen, but Noah grins and kisses her on the forehead.  
Noah: "Don't worry yourself, duck." Noah's gaze drifts to meet mine and he smiles.  
Hope: "Surely, that would be the best thing for the group though, right? If they choose each other?"  
Marisol: "But that may not be in their interests. This is still a competition to find love at the end of the day. We all need to put our interests first. If you're not falling for them, get rid and move on."  
Leighton: "You guys do know that we're here, right?"  
Hope: "Sorry guys, I guess the rest of us are just trying to figure out how worried we should be." She laughs nervously. Noah squeezes her arm reassuringly. I feel Gary looking at me so I turn to look at him. He's got a wide smile on his face and winks." I fall back into bed and cover myself in my blanket. Drifting off to sleep quickly.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

I start my morning with my usual gym routine. Everyone was still asleep when I got up this morning but by the time I finished my workout, everyone was awake. I showered and got dressed in a blue and white floral bikini then sat down at my vanity to dry hair. The girls were getting ready for the day as well.   
Priya: "So, ladies, an exciting day ahead for us! We're the ones with the power."  
Lottie: "As it should be."  
Leighton: "They are definitely going to be working for our attention today.  
Hope: "They may be safe but they'll still wat their favorite to pick them."  
Lottie: "I say we make them sweat."  
Priya: "Now you're talking."  
Marisol: "After everything that's happened, that sounds like the pick-me-up I need."  
Leighton: "They'd do the same to us."  
Marisol: "Exactly. And anyway I'm looking forward to getting to know some of them a bit better." The other girls leave the room. It's just Priya and I left.  
Priya: "So, just between us. Do you know who you're going to pick?"  
Leighton: "I would like to pick Gary. I want to pick up where we left off."  
Priya: "Really?" I looked at her suspiciously.  
Leighton: "What?"  
Priya: "Nothing. Just you and Bobby have been really close lately."  
Leighton: "I told you that we're just friends. Besides he hasn't said anything to me."  
Priya: "Well have you said anything to him?"  
Leighton: "No, because we're just friends."   
Priya: "Ok. If you say so." She says skeptically.   
We finish getting ready and head downstairs.  
We join Hope and Marisol on the bean bags. They're watching Gary, Ibrahim, and Noah workout. Ibrahim is giving them lessons.   
Marisol: "It's the only time you really see him... confident. Like he so in his comfort zone there."  
Hope: "Yeah, it's adorable. "  
Priya: "Maybe that's the key. Maybe I just need to work out a ton to get through that shield."  
Leighton: "It would be pretty hot." The girls giggle and nod in agreement.  
Priya: "Right? My one condition is that he has to be oiled up." The four of us relax as the boys puff and strain away.   
Priya: "Here's a question. If you could make a new boy out of these ones what would he be like?"  
Marisol: "What do you mean?"  
Priya: "So, like I'd have Bobby's face with Gary's arms, Rahim's chest, and Henrik's legs. And butt."  
Hope: "Well. I'm pretty happy with all of Noah. Although come to think of it, I do prefer Bobby's hands."  
Marisol: "He definitely has some of the best hands I've ever seen." We all nod. "I'd have Rocc-... oh.. sorry it's still sinking in."  
Leighton: "It's fine, babes. You'll find the right person in here, don't worry." She smiles back at me.  
Marisol: "Anyway, I'd have Bobby's face and body, except Rahim's legs and Gary's arms."  
Priya: "Not gonna lie, that sounds a bit odd."  
Hope: "Yeah, small chest and big limbs. I think I can picture it. Like someone who only works out their arms and ignores the rest of their body."  
Marisol: "Well it doesn't sound good when you put it like that!"  
Priya: "What about you, Leighton?"  
Leighton: "All these boys are gorgeous in their own ways. But if I had to choose he'd have Bobby's face and butt. Priya gives me a knowing look.  
Priya: "He's so pretty."  
Leighton: "He is. Gorgeous eyes. I'd pick Noah's torso."   
Hope: "It's great to run your fingers along."  
Leighton: "Gary's arms and legs."  
Priya: "Thick and muscular. They could lift you for days."  
Leighton: "What do you girls think?"  
Priya: "Very nice... now if you'll excuse me. I need to close my eyes and daydream."  
Hope: "Can't fault any of those choices, really."  
Gary calls me over to the gym.  
Leighton: "I'll catch you girls in a bit. Have fun daydreaming."

Ibrahim and Noah are sitting on the bench.  
Gary: "I need your assistance. Ibrahim here thinks that my skills could use some work."  
Ibrahim: "Because they do!"  
Leighton: "Ok... what does that have to do with me?"  
Gary: "Will you let me bench press you? I've always wanted to try it. I need to show him that I do have some skills lifting weights."  
Leighton: "Hmm." I hold up a finger. "Under one condition. I get to bench press you first." He thinks for a moment.  
Gary: "Hm. No, offense but I may be a bit on the heavy side."  
Noah: "You should let her try."  
Gary: "Ok. I'm always up for a laugh."  
Leighton: "I've got this. Just you wait and see."  
We get into position with the help of Noah and Ibrahim.   
Noah: "You got this, Leighton."  
Noah and Ibrahim help us get into position.  
I push up just like I've done with the barbells countless times at home. Gary starts to lift up. There's a wobble as he makes it halfway. Ibrahim is about to step in but, I push past it and soon my arms are fully extended.   
Gary: "Damn." The boys cheer as they help lift Gary off of me.  
Ibrahim: "That was incredible!"   
I stand up and take a dramatic bow.  
Leighton: "Thank you."  
Gary: "I'm going, to be honest. I was a little doubtful at first."  
Leighton: "You should never doubt my skills. Now come on, let's see what you've got."  
We get into position again. Gary lifts me with ease. He starts lifting me up and down.  
Leighton: "Please don't drop me. I don't want to spend the rest of my summer with a broken arm." Gary moves like he's pretending to drop me.  
Gary: "You mean like this?"  
Leighton: "Shit! Gary! He moves again so that I'm draped over his shoulder. He starts running around the villa holding on to me. I can help the laugh that starts bubbling out of me. Until he heads for the pool.   
Leighton: "Gary, I swear if you throw me into the pool I will kill you." He laughs and continues to run just until he gets to the edge of the pool. He sets me down smiling. His back is now facing the water. Before he can do anything I push him into the water. He quickly rises back to the surface smiling.  
Leighton: "Hahaha! Next time don't doubt my skills!" I playful stick my tongue out at him and run to grab but water bottle before he could throw me in as well. 

When I enter the kitchen I am greeted with a smell that has become very familiar in the past 9 days. Bobby's baking.  
Lottie is sitting on a stool while Bobby checks the oven.   
Leighton: "Hey, Lottie. Hi Bobs!"  
Lottie: "Hey, Leighton."He spins around from the oven.  
Bobby: "It's you! Looking gorgeous, as always Leighton."  
Leighton: "Thank you, Bobby."  
Bobby: "You're just in time to try my latest cupcake sensation. The magical island rainbow shine! What do you think?  
Leighton: "I love it!"  
Bobby: "Great! I knew you were a woman of taste." Lottie turns to Bobby and smiles sweetly.   
Lottie: "I think the name is perfect, Bobby." He beams.  
Bobby: "What can I say? It was inspired by you, after all." She playfully nudges his arm before looking down at the counter. Her head rests in her palm. His smile fades and he takes me aside, speaking in a low whisper.   
"Lottie is feeling down about something. I'm making these cupcakes to try and cheer her up a bit. I don't know how much good they'll do though." The oven beeps loudly. "The cakes! I need to take them out, excuse me." I turn to see Lottie staring at me.  
Lottie: "Hey. Can we talk?"  
Leighton: "Of course. What's up?" I take a seat next to her. She takes a deep breath then holds it for a second and breaths out.   
Lottie: "I'm just going to come out and say it. I fancy Gary. I know that I've been horrible to him and there is girlcode to think about. I know you were coupled up with him before Rocco. Are you still interested in him?"  
Leighton: "Actually, yeah. I was hoping to couple up with him and pick up where we left off. But if you get to him first I won't be upset."  
Lottie: "Of course! The only guy I like already has someone else going after him." At that moment, Bobby makes his way back to the two of you carrying a tray of immaculate- looking cupcakes.   
Bobby: "Behold! A batch of 'egg-squisite' cupcakes. I iced little dolphins onto them. I know they're your favorite, Lottie. " He sees her flushed face and his expression changed immediately. "Is everything okay?" He sets the tray down in front of her.   
Lottie: "No." She huffs, rolling her eyes and storming out of the kitchen.  
Bobby: "Things didn't go as expected, eh? I better catch up to her." He grabs the tray of cupcakes and leaves before I could even respond. I fill up my water bottle. I sigh and rub my hand down my face. Here we go again.

I was sat with the girls tanning by the pool. The boys were messing around with a beach ball in the water. Priya rolls over to tan her back.  
Priya: "Did you ever think your life would turn out like this?  
Hope: "What do you mean?"  
Priya: "It's pretty special, isn't it? It's not always flowers and sunshine in here, but times like this make it so good. We've got good weather, the sound of people having fun and all we've got to do is decide which hot guy sleeps in our bed tonight." Lottie glances at me. "We're living the dream!"  
Leighton: "I thought that I would be the first girl to go home for sure."  
Priya: "It's barely been a week and it already feels like everything has changed for me. I don't know if I want to go back to my old job or if I want to go out there and follow my dreams."  
Leighton: "I'm going to continue with nursing school. It's what I've wanted for a while. But I think you should give it a shot. If you think it would make you happy then it's worth the risk."  
Priya: "I'm thinking I should put some vibes out there and see what the universe brings me."  
Lottie: "A 'cocktails and cronuts' truck is what that attitude gets you if I know anything."  
Priya: "Ha! I didn't realize how much I must sound like him right now. I hate to say it but I think Rocco might if rubbed off on me a little bit."  
Marisol: "I guess I wasn't the only one, then."  
Lottie: "Whatever you guys did in private was your business, babe."  
Marisol: "I wasn't going to into that but did he ask you-."  
I hear Bobby shout. I turn to see him trying to catch a giant beach ball. He loses balance and falls into the pool. I start laughing. The splash drowns out the rest of the conversation.   
Marisol: "Could one of you girls run some sun cream on my back?"  
Hope: "Sure thing, babe." She grabs the sun cream and starts to work it into Marisol's back, giving her a little massage.   
Hope: "I give really good massages by the way. Noah loves them."  
Marisol: "This feels great."   
Leighton: "Priya, would you mind getting mine?"  
Priya: "I got you, babes." I hand her the bottle and she starts to rub it on my back.   
Lottie: "I can't believe we've got full-on sun cream massages happening and none of the boys are here to make dirty jokes."  
Leighton: "If we rub sun cream on each other or I adjust your bikini.."  
Hope: "Or you go into the bathroom together at a club."  
Lottie: "Or you French-kiss your mate just cos she's hot and you fancy her."  
Hope: "Um what?"  
Lottie: "Kidding. But I know what you mean Leighton. It's as though they can't just assume people can't get close without getting it on."  
Priya: "Sun cream is pretty sexy to be fair."   
Lottie: "Yeah, you're both really giving it a go."  
Marisol: "It's important to get good coverage. I don't want to get a burn."  
Leighton: "Or a bad tan line."  
There's a sound of a phone beeping across the lawn.   
Priya: "Whose was that?" There's another splash as Bobby emerges from the pool.  
Bobby: "Mine!" Lottie races to Bobby's phone and brings it back.   
Bobby: "What are you doing?"  
Lottie: "Checking what the text was."  
Leighton: "I don't know if you should do that."  
Marisol: "Yeah that's crossing the line, to be honest. I had a guy go through my text messages once when I wasn't looking. I ended it straight away."  
Lottie: "Woah. For sure. That's such a red flag. I wasn't really going to read his messages. I can't even unlock it."  
Bobby: "You're such a magpie Lottie. Can I have it back?"  
Lottie: "Should I? Or should he have to do something first?"  
Priya: "Make him rub more sun cream on Leighton." I snap my head towards Priya. My face instantly heats up. I give her a "wtf" look. Bobby's looking at me with pink cheeks.   
Bobby: "Err, what?"  
Leighton: "I think you've already got me pretty well covered, Priya."   
Bobby: "That's too bad. We all know I have the nicest hands."  
Priya: "Don't worry. You'll get her next time." She winks. I chucked and put my face in my hands.  
Leighton: "Can we just read the text?"   
Lottie: "Guys, I got a text."  
Bobby: "I was looking forward to saying that."   
The other islanders gather around. 

Islanders, before tonight's recoupling the girls will have a chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon.

#datinggame #trybeforeyoubuy

All the girls cheer with excitement. I look at Gary smile excitedly. I just have to hope I get to choose before Lottie.  
Hope: "Whoo! It's date night baby! Or afternoon at least." Hope's phone goes off first. She picks Noah. Priya picks Ibrahim. Marisol picks Henrik. The only girls left to pick are Lottie and me. A few moments go by and Lottie's phone goes off. She picks Gary and smirks at me. Bobby and I are the only ones left outside. My phone goes off. 

Leighton, you will go on the final date of the afternoon with Bobby. Please get ready to go and leave the villa. 

Leighton: "Bobby, will you do me the honor of being my date this afternoon?" I bow down and extend my hand out to him. He laughs.   
Bobby: "I'd love to be your date, Leighton. Let's go drink wine in the daytime." He takes my hand and I lead him inside to get ready. I put on some light makeup and do some loose curls in my hair. I spray my fruity perfume and slip on my fitted white satin dress with matching white heels. 

Bobby

I was waiting in the lounge for Leighton to finish getting ready. I couldn't believe my luck that I get to go on this date with her. Although if she would've gotten a text to pick sooner she would've picked Gary. We were the last ones to leave. She walked down in this gorgeous white dress that for her perfectly. She looked beautiful. I almost stopped breathing at the sight of her. She smiles when she sees me.   
Leighton: "Ready, Bobs?"  
Bobby: "Uh yeah. Um. Wow. Sorry. You just look stunning." She giggles.  
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobs. You look really good as well. Do we share the same thoughts or something? How is it that we happen to be matching? I look down at my outfit and it hits me that I'm wearing a white patterned shirt.  
Bobby: "That is a bit strange isn't it? Should I change?"  
Leighton: "No! Silly! It's cute that we're matching. Now let's go drink some wine!" She holds her hand out and I happily take it. 

We arrive in a beautiful vineyard walking with her arm wrapped around mine. There's a table with a picnic hamper with wine and food on a table for us. I walk to her seat and pull her chair out for her. Suddenly very nervous.   
Leighton: "Thank you. What a gentleman."  
Bobby: "That's me." I take my seat across from her. "I've never seen anything like this."  
Leighton: "A picnic hamper?"  
Bobby: "The whole set-up. We don't exactly have a lot of vineyards in Glasgow. Wine?"  
Leighton: "Yes please!" I grab the bottle. My hand starts shaking as soon as I start to pour and wine splashes on to the table.  
Bobby: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I put the bottle down.   
Leighton: "Hey, don't worry about it. It was an accident."   
Bobby: "Thanks."   
Leighton: "It could have happened to anyone."  
Bobby: "I know. But it would happen to me." She looks down at my hand and noticed that I'm still shaking. She grabs my hand in hers.   
Leighton: "Bobs, are you okay?" My cheeks heat up.   
Bobby: "Umm just nervous. I guess."  
Leighton: "It's okay. It's just me. You don't need to feel nervous." She doesn't know that I'm nervous because I'm with her. She rubs her thumb across my palm to comfort me. I clean up the rest of the wine.   
Bobby: "It's nice to get out of the villa for a minute even if you did get end up getting stuck with me on this date."  
Leighton: "Even if I was hoping to take Gary I didn't get stuck with you, Bobby. You're my friend. I'll always want to hang out with you."  
She gives me a genuine smile that sends butterflies to my stomach.  
Bobby: "Thanks. I think it's a good opportunity for us to get out of the villa. I can't believe we've already had our first villa love triangle."   
She takes a drink of her wine and sighs.   
Leighton: "Unfortunately, there might be another. I just don't want to be involved in any of it anymore. I know I've been at the center of it basically, but not because I wanted to. " I put some of the food provided on her plate.   
Bobby: "What do you mean? And I get it. With you being the bombshell the first day it sort of put a target on your back."  
Leighton: "I'm not sure how you feel about Lottie. You seem to like her so you should know. Earlier, when she stormed out of the kitchen it was because I said I was planning on coupling up with Gary tonight. I want to pick up where we left off since Rocco. She likes Gary and was upset that I was still interested in him."   
Bobby: "That's why she picked Gary for her date."  
Leighton: "Yeah, I'm sorry Bobs."  
Bobby: "No, it's totally fine with me. We're just friends. What are you going to do if she gets to pick him first?"  
Leighton: "Nothing. There's nothing I can do. If they hit off then that's great."  
Bobby: "No backup plan then?"  
Leighton: "Not really. I could always pick you if that's okay?"  
Bobby: "Lass, of course, it is." I smile at her thinking to myself "Please pick me."  
Leighton: "Thanks, Bobby. Anyway, less villa chat!" I take a bite of the bread.   
Bobby: "I could make better bread than this." I look Leighton up and down. "What's tall, gorgeous all over and begins with a Y?"  
Leighton: "What?"  
Bobby: "You...." She laughs.  
Leighton: "Bobs, you do realize I'm like 5'4, right? That's not exactly tall.."  
Bobby: "Right, well just pretend I'm talking about you in heels." She lets out another laugh and nudges my arm.  
Leighton: "Oh yeah? Well, what's well-risen, sweet, and has a creamy filling?"   
Bobby: "Erm... what?"  
Leighton: "You..." We both burst out laughing. I can see tears pricking her eyes.  
Bobby: "My god... that was certainly something! I appreciate the baking references...creamy filling."   
Leighton: "That was horrible. I can't believe I just said that." She starts laughing again. A few minutes later we both sort of go silent.  
Bobby: "This is weird."  
Leighton: "What's weird?"  
Bobby: "Usually my jokes have girls in stitches the entire date so I don't have to put much thought into talking. What do nonhysterical people do on dates?"  
Leighton: "You don't have to think of it as a date if you don't want to. We could talk about.." she thinks for a moment "our desires?"  
I steeple my fingers together and contemplate.  
Bobby: "Hmmm. What do I desire?" I look around. "Oh! I know more of this wine!" I pour use both the rest of the wine. Now is my chance to be honest. "I guess what I really desire is-." Her phone interrupts us telling us our date is over. Of fucking course. Just my luck. She stands up and holds her arm out for me to take.   
Leighton: "Thank you, Bobs. I had a really nice time." She leans up and plants a soft kiss on my cheek.   
Bobby: "No need to thank me, lass. I wouldn't have wanted to spend this date with anyone else."  
She smiles and we walk back to the car to take us back to the villa. 

Leighton

I put the finishing touches on my outfit ad makeup. Just adding a bit more to my look.   
Priya: "Hope, do you know who your picking tonight?" She fakes a laugh and rolls her eyes.  
Hope: " Very funny!" I'm actually a bit nervous."  
Priya: "There's nothing to be nervous about. We know how it works. You pick Noah, then he picks you. Then you'll pick him again. Then he will -."  
Lottie: "We get it." She hasn't spoken to me since earlier today.   
"Hope: "You never know this place is full of surprises."  
Priya: "At least no one is going to be left out this time."  
Hope: "That's right! Imagine if everyone ended the night coupled up with the boy they liked."  
Lottie: "As long as no one gets to him first." She glances in my direction.  
Leighton: "I'm all finished. I'll meet you girls outside."  
I went downstairs to have a quick chat with Gary. He was sitting on the couch.  
Leighton: "Hey, you got a minute?"  
Gary: "Sure, thing. What's up?"  
Leighton: "I was just checking to make sure that it was okay to still pick you tonight. Lottie is obviously into you. That's why she picked you to go on a date. If you feel you have a better connection with her then that's fine." He grabs my hands.   
Gary: "I want you to pick me. Honestly, I wished the date was with you. Lottie is great, but I just don't feel the same way I do when I'm with you."  
Leighton: "Ok. I just wanted to be sure. But if she by chance gets to pick before me, make sure you give it a real shot. She deserves a chance."  
Gary: "I hope it won't come to that. If it does I'll give it a shot." He wraps his large arms around me. "You better go. It's time."  
I sit around the fire pit with the rest of the girls. The boys arrive jostling each other playfully as they step into line. Gary flashes me a smile. The first phone beeps.   
Hope: "It's me. I'm first to choose." She stands up. Her eyes firmly planted on Noah. They can't stop smiling at each other. "I've been lucky enough to be a couple up with my dream man since arriving at the villa. He's everything I've been looking for in a man. Kind, thoughtful and treats me like a queen. I couldn't imagine my life in the villa without him. So the boy I'd like to couple up with is ... Noah."   
Bobby: " I did not see that coming." Noah walks up to Hope and sweeps her up in his arms, earning cheers from the boys.  
Noah: "You are my queen." The chatter dies  
down and my phone is the next one to go off. I breathe a sigh of relief. I stand up and Gary mouths 'wow'. I can't help but smile.  
Leighton: "A lot has happened this week. But I still want to get to know this guy on a deeper level. I know there's something between us and I can't wait to find out what it becomes. The boy I want to couple up with is... Gary. He high-fives all the boys the come over to me and lifts me, spinning me around.  
Gary: "I've been waiting to do this again." He cups my face in his hands and pulls my lips towards his. Our lips connect moving in sync with each other. A few moments go by before I pull away breathless. Gary grabs me by hand pulling me down to sit beside him with his arm around me. The remaining boys huddle close together. The silence breaking when Lottie's phone is the next one to go off. She stands in front of Bobby.  
Lottie: "The night didn't go like I was hoping to." She throws an icy glare in my direction. "But this boy has been a good friend to me. He knows how to cheer me up and make me laugh. The boy I want to couple up with is... Bobby." He gives her a quick hug.  
Bobby: "Thanks, Lottie." They take their seat. Priya's phone is the one to go off next.  
Priya: "The boy Id like to couple up with is probably the sweetest guy I've ever met. Despite being drop-dead gorgeous he's really humble and a true gentleman. Together I think we could be a real power couple like Superman and Lois Lane." Ibrahim's eyes light up and a genuine smile spreads across his face. "So the boy I'd like to couple up with is ... "Ibrahim." We all cheer as Ibrahim makes his way over to Priya who is beaming. He bends down and gives Priya a kiss on the cheek.  
Ibrahim: "That was really cute!" They set down a Priya rests her head on his shoulder.   
Marisol is on her feet before her phone beeps.   
Marisol: "This has worked out perfectly for me because I have been wanting to get to know this boy better. I already know he's handsome, well-traveled, and adventurous. Hopefully, we'll get to discover a lot more when we couple up. The boy I want to couple up with... is Henrik." He strides over and givers Marisol a kiss on the cheek.   
Henrik: "Thank you for choosing me tonight, Marisol. You look beautiful tonight." He offers his arm and they sit down. The recoupling is over. There is a bit of tension in the air but everyone separates into their couples. 

I decide to get changed into a lacey camisole with matching shorts. Just as I finished getting changed Gary comes in and stands in the doorway just looking at me. He's giving me a look I haven't seen before.  
Gary: "You look amazing in that."  
Leighton: "Thanks, Gary. He walks up and hugs me from behind. He whispers in my ear.  
Gary: "Thank you for picking me."  
Leighton: "Hmm. How will you show your gratitude?" He spins me around and lifts me. I wrap my legs around his waist.   
Gary: "I can think of a few ways." He starts to kiss me slow, but quickly builds up the intensity. His hands are gripping my ass tightly, while I run my hand through his hair. I break the kiss.  
Leighton: "Let's continue this later, yeah?"  
Gary: "Definitely. Let's head to bed." There is a lot of chatter in the bedroom as people try to decide where to sleep. Bobby and Lottie are arguing about what side to sleep on. She chucks a pillow at him. It hits him square in the face. He playfully hits her back. Ibrahim has Priya bursting out laughing. Bobby suddenly shouts.  
Bobby: "Guys, I got a text!"

Islanders, the hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there."

Lottie: "It should be Hope and Noah."  
Marisol: "I reckon it should be Leighton and Gary! After the last couple of days, they could use it. Part of that's my fault."  
Hope: "Do you want to go, Leighton?"  
Leighton: "I'm down. How about you Gary?"  
Gary: "Hell yeah!" He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.   
Noah: "Go on. Get in there!"  
Priya: "Leighton and Gary! Leighton and Gary!" The other islanders join in and cheer as Gary carries me off to the hideaway. Soft lights glow in the hideaway. It's quiet and warm.   
Gary: "Wow. That is a huge bed."  
I run and jump onto the bed.   
Leighton: "It really is! It's so cute in here! We finally get to have a bit of space from the others."  
Gary: "I'm gonna be honest. I missed you when you were with Rocco. We haven't known each other for very long but I don't know how to explain it. I just feel this strong connection to you."  
Leighton: "I feel the same way. It's strange. We've only known each other a little over a week but I just can't help how I feel."  
Gary: "Exactly. And now that we're alone I can do this...." He stands over me on the bed. Slowly leaning down to kiss me but stop just an inch from my lips. His warm breath hits across my skin. My eyes flick down to his lips in anticipation. He closes the space between us. He has one hand under my chin kissing me slowly at first. His other hand running down my back. He slips off the strap of my top.   
Gary: "Is this okay?"  
Leighton: "Mhm. Yes."I mumble. I tug at the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. I trace my hand down his torso, planting kisses on his along his collarbone down to his stomach. I slip my fingers on the hem of his pajama pants. Looking up to silently ask if this is okay. He nods and I pull his pants down and begin to palm him through his boxers. He let out a soft groan at the contact. Enticing me to move forward I slip his boxers down his hips. I slowly run my tongue along his length before taking in only my mouth. Moving my head up and slowly he takes my hair in his hand pushes my head down further.   
Gary: "Fuck. Leighton." He almost whispers. He close and I can see it. I release my mouth and fall back into the bed.   
He hovers over me planting kisses down my body. Taking off my shorts and panties quickly tossing them to the side.  
Gary: "Get on all fours." I listen and get into position. He lined himself with my entrance starting off teasingly slow. I pushed my hips back into him silently asking for more. He grips my hips picking up the pace. It wasn't long before he finished and crashed onto the bed beside me. Wrapping his arms around me placing kisses on my back as we fell asleep.


End file.
